Una nueva oportunidad (Remastered)
by Aome12341
Summary: Al terminar la batalla contra Naraku todos se ven contentos, todos menos una persona. Una gran tristeza embarga a Kagome luego de ver a Inuyasha y Kikyo juntos, por lo que Midoriko, al sentir su tristeza, le ofrece empezar de nuevo en otra parte. ¿Que clase de aventuras vivirá a partir de ahora? ADVERT.: Cross. con Fairy Tail, cuando esté terminada ira a los cross. como debe ser.
1. C-1 Comenzando de cero

**¡Sorpresa, sorpresa! xD...No, no lo están imaginando, tal como dice el titulo esta es una nueva versión de uno de mis primeros fics "Una nueva oportunidad"**

 **IMPORTANTE (En serio, léanlo para que entiendan de que va esto): Explico rápido, como ya casi han pasado cinco años desde que subi, o mas bien, terminé ese fic, quise hacer algo asi como un regalo de "aniversario" xD, asi que decidí hacer una "remasterización" o "mejora" del mismo.**

 **OJO...será como la anterior historia pero a la vez será diferente, es decir, la idea original se mantiene ya que me estoy guiando con el fic original para escribir este, pero el desarrollo es muy diferente en varias partes, ademas de que los capitulos serán muchísimo más largos y colocaré partes que omiti por simple flojera.**

 **También voy a añadir muchas cosas que cuando escribí la versión original no sabía y que le darán mucho más sentido a la historia en sí.**

 **Ahora si, sin mas que decir por ahora (Y dejando el disclaimer para el siguiente cap.)**

 **Aqui les dejo:**

 ***-*-*-*** **Una nueva oportunidad** ***-*-*-***

 ***-*-*-*** **(Remastered)** ***-*-*-***

 **Capítulo 1…Comenzando de cero.**

* * *

La batalla contra Naraku finalmente había terminado, la felicidad era algo que fácilmente podía respirarse en el aire. Miroku abrazaba a Sango muy feliz, la castaña estaba completamente sonrojada, Kohaku los observaba a ambos desde lejos con Rin y Jaken. Shippo saltaba alegre por todos lados junto a Kirara y Seshomaru mantenía la distancia.

Kagome, por otro lado…fijaba su vista en una única escena…Inuyasha ayudaba a Kikyo a levantarse luego de sacarla de debajo de unas rocas.

El viento sopló moviendo su cabello mientras sentía como la tristeza la embargaba llenando sus ojos de lágrimas que se negaba a soltar. No lloraría. No en frente de ellos.

Desvió su mirada a la joya en su mano, ¿Cuál sería el deseo correcto?, según la historia que su abuelo le había contado solo el deseo correcto haría desaparecer la Perla de Shikon, y si pedía el deseo equivocado…no quería imaginar lo que pasaría después. Escuchó un grito y volvió a mirar a sus amigos, Sango corrió hacia Kohaku y lo abrazó llorando de la felicidad por haber recuperado a su hermano gracias a la voluntad de Midoriko.

La voluntad de Midoriko…

Volvió a mirar la perla. ¿A caso la voluntad de Midoriko era hacerla sufrir?, porque honestamente era lo único que sentía en ese momento al ver a Inuyasha y a Kikyo juntos. Apretó la joya en su mano dejando escapar sus lágrimas, ya no podía soportarlo más.

Una de sus lágrimas impactó contra la perla y ésta comenzó a brillar; un intenso resplandor los envolvió a todos impidiendo cualquier tipo de visión.

 _ ***-*-*-***_ _ **Remastered**_ _ ***-*-*-***_

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Al abrirlos por completo se sorprendió al ver el lugar en el que estaba.

Era un sitio gigantesco, posiblemente infinito. Todo a su alrededor era blanco y no podía percibir la presencia de nadie.

Se encontraba flotando a la deriva en un espacio solitario.

Soledad…

Era la palabra y el sentimiento que más detestaba en el mundo.

Se cubrió los ojos con sus manos comenzando a llorar. Estaba sola. Estaba completamente sola en un lugar desconocido y eso la asustaba.

— _ **No llores Kagome**_ —Escucha decir a alguien.

La azabache aparto las manos de su rostro y miró hacia todos lados tratando de dar con la persona que le había hablado, pero no encontró a nadie.

—¿Quién está ahí?—Pregunta asustada sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, algunas lágrimas residuales resbalaron por sus mejillas.

— _ **No temas, no voy a hacerte daño**_ **.**

En eso, la figura de una hermosa mujer de armadura hizo acto de presencia, cabello negro largo hasta la cintura y tez pálida como la nieve, esa mujer era…

—Midoriko—Dice Kagome mirándola con asombro, la mujer solo sonrió de forma maternal—¿Por qué…?

— _ **Estoy aquí porque sentí tu profunda tristeza**_ —Contesta la sacerdotisa antes de que siquiera formulara aquella pregunta— _ **Has pasado por muchos sufrimientos en este mundo, no quisiera que una joven tan valerosa como tu viviera con eso para siempre**_ —Le toma el rostro limpiando las ultimas lagrimas— _ **Por esa razón quiero proponerte algo, ¿Quieres empezar otra vez?**_

—¿Empezar…otra vez?

Midoriko asintió.

— _ **Te llevaré a otro mundo, uno en el que podrás ser realmente feliz.**_

—Pero…¿Qué hay de mi familia?

— _ **No debes preocuparte por ellos. Sé que sonará duro, pero me encargare de borrar todas sus memorias respecto a ti, así no sufrirán por tu ausencia.**_

—¿Y mis amigos?—Pregunta con tristeza.

— _ **No sé si el poder que me queda me permita hacer con ellos lo mismo que con tu familia, pero haré lo que esté en mis manos**_ —Responde Midoriko con una mirada comprensiva tomando una de las manos de la chica— _ **¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas esta oportunidad?**_

Kagome la observó en silencio por un momento. Siendo honesta, sabía lo que ocurriría una vez la perla fuera destruida. El pozo se cerraría y de igual manera no volvería a ver a sus amigos. Se vería obligada a vivir cada día de su vida con la idea de que Inuyasha se quedó con Kikyo, algo que ya se esperaba, pero era más doloroso verlo con sus propios ojos que solo sospecharlo. Pasaría todos los días frente a ese pozo siendo asaltada por la tristeza y la nostalgia al no poder volver a ver a sus amigos.

No quería vivir así.

—Por favor…Midoriko…llévame a ese otro mundo—Dice decidida.

Midoriko volvió a sonreír de manera maternal y asintió.

— _ **Sé que en ese mundo serás muy feliz, te deseo mucha suerte Kagome**_ —Es lo último que dice la sacerdotisa antes de que todo se vuelva negro para la chica.

 _ ***-*-*-***_ _ **Remastered**_ _ ***-*-*-***_

Podía escucharlo, el sonido del agua fluyendo. También podía sentir el aroma de las flores que la rodeaban. Kagome abrió los ojos viendo las coloridas y hermosas flores frente a ella junto con la Perla de Shikon. Se sentó tomando la joya y miro a los alrededores para ubicarse.

Estaba en un campo de flores cercano a un bosque; a unos pasos de ella se encontraba un riachuelo que dividía el campo a la mitad. Se levantó y caminó hacia el agua para lavarse el rostro, a pesar de que Midoriko le había limpiado las lágrimas podía sentir algunas que se habían secado en su rostro.

Se lavó la cara y luego se miró el rostro en el agua…¡Santo cielo!

—¡¿Qué fue lo que me paso?!—Grita con una voz más aguda.

Se miró las manos, eran más pequeñas y sus uñas parecían garras; llevó una hacia su cabeza confirmando lo que había visto ¡Unas orejas de perro resaltaban sobre ella!, sus ojos también habían cambiado de color, ahora eran dorados; en cuanto a su cabello, éste seguía siendo negro, pero de vez en cuando uno que otro reflejo plateado se dejaba ver con el movimiento.

Así que a eso se refería Midoriko con lo de empezar de nuevo.

Dada su estatura no debía de tener más de cinco años, no se esperaba volver a su niñez y menos terminar convertida en una hanyou.

—Pero…¿En dónde estoy?—Se pregunta ladeando la cabeza confundida.

— _ **Estás en Earthland**_ —Responde la voz de Midoriko desde la perla dándole un susto de muerte a la ahora niña.

—¿Earthland?—Pregunta la ojidorada parpadeando un par de veces mirando la joya en su mano.

— _ **Así es, conocerás más de este maravilloso mundo si lo exploras**_ —Responde Midoriko— _ **Ahora que eh cumplido con mi parte, por favor, destruye la perla, no quiero que este mundo se vea afectado por ella como pasó con el otro.**_

Kagome asintió y se levantó del suelo. Observó la perla recordando todos los malos momentos que los había hecho pasar a todos, la apretó con fuerza en sus manos.

—Perla de Shikon, deseo que desaparezcas…¡Para siempre!

La perla comenzó a cuartearse hasta romperse desapareciendo por completo.

— _ **Gracias…**_

Fue la última palabra de Midoriko, al fin podría descansar en paz.

Kagome se quedó allí un poco más mirando aquel cielo azul, luego se decidió a irse para explorar el lugar, esperaba poder encontrar un pueblo o algo para poder investigar.

 _ ***-*-*-***_ _ **Remastered**_ _ ***-*-*-***_

Dos meses pasaron tras su llegada a Earthland, meses muy difíciles pues le era complicado conseguir comida, por suerte había aprendido a pescar en sus viajes con sus amigos, de lo contrario ya habría muerto de hambre.

Durante esos dos meses se puso a explorar y a investigar un poco acerca de ese mundo, por lo que pudo averiguar, es un mundo de magos, aunque solo el 10% de la población usaba magia. También pudo averiguar que hacía poco el país había comenzado una guerra contra los dragones, por fortuna no se encontró con ninguno en todo ese tiempo.

Luego de averiguar todo aquello decidió ir a algún lugar para poder entrenar con sus nuevos poderes, ya que se le complicaba un poco controlar sus nuevos instintos…y eso era MUY peligroso tanto para ella como para las otras personas. Gracias a su nueva resistencia pudo escalar con gran facilidad una alta montaña rocosa, era un lugar desolado en el que podría entrenar sin problemas y sin herir a nadie -y sin llamar la atención, importante-. Al llegar a la cima tras varios días se puso a apreciar la hermosa vista que tenía desde allí; un frondoso bosque se extendía al pie de la montaña y más allá pudo ver el mar.

De repente sintió el ambiente más pesado. Un fuerte viento comenzó a soplar al tiempo que se escuchaba un aleteo; al éste detenerse la niña miró al suelo notando una gigantesca sombra que tapaba la suya. Lentamente y temblando como gelatina se volteó, y al ver lo que se hallaba detrás de ella…casi se desmaya.

—¿Qué hace una niña tan pequeña en un lugar tan apartado y desolado como este?

Pregunta la creatura, un inmenso dragón blanco cuyas escamas brillaban de un tono plateado, sus ojos rojos estaban posados en la niña que estaba tan blanca como una hoja de papel. Kagome tragó en seco, ¡Iba a comérsela y a arrojar sus restos por un precipicio!

—P-P-P-Pues v-v-vera…—Tartamudea la niña aterrada, este era su fin.

—Hmm—El dragón acerca su rostro al de la niña que comenzó a sudar como si lluvia cayera por su rostro.

Al ver sus ojos el dragón quedó un poco extrañado; a simple vista era una pequeña de cinco años, pero sus ojos reflejaban una madurez que una niña de esa edad no debería tener, además de que podía ver una profunda tristeza que se encontraba sellada en lo más profundo de su corazón.

El dragón alejó su rostro del de Kagome que tragó en seco, seguro la había analizado para ver si de verdad valía la pena comérsela y ahora se prepararía para hacerlo.

—Dime pequeña, ¿Tienes familia?—Pregunta el dragón causando confusión en la niña que parpadeó un par de veces.

—P-Pues…ya no—Responde Kagome un poco más relajada, puede que se haya equivocado y no tuviera intenciones de comérsela.

—Ya veo. Dime, ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo?, quisiera enseñarte la magia Dragón Slayer—Propone el dragón, esa niña tenía un gran potencial y un poder que no dudaría en aprovechar.

—¿Magia Dragón Slayer? Es la magia que permite matar dragones ¿Verdad?—Pregunta ya más tranquila.

Ya había escuchado que esa magia había surgido poco después de que la guerra contra los mismos dragones comenzara debido a que un grupo de ellos habían desertado quedando del lado de los humanos. Ellos creían que podían seguir conviviendo en armonía con los humanos, y para probarlo algunos buscaron humanos a los que les enseñaron aquella magia permitiéndoles ganar ventaja sobre los dragones del bando contrario.

—Eso es correcto—Asiente el dragón—¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres aprenderla?

A Kagome parecieron iluminársele los ojos mientras una gran sonrisa se extendía por su rostro. La ojidorada asintió frenética unas cuantas veces, el dragón rio ante aquello, esa niña debía tener mucha energía.

—Entonces sube—Acerca su cola a la niña que asintió y se sujetó de ella para permitirle al dragón subirla a su espalda—Soy Raijin, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Kagome—Contesta la niña manteniendo su sonrisa.

—Muy bien Kagome, sujétate fuerte.

Y así Raijin emprendió el vuelo.

Cada día que pasaba Kagome se sorprendía con más, y más cosas de ese mundo. No sabía qué clase de futuro le esperaba ahora, pero si de algo estaba segura era de que las sorpresas no acabarían jamás, y esperaba poder vivir grandes aventuras en Earthland.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado :)...si es así no olviden apoyar la historia con un lindo Review, eso me anima a escribir al saber que hay gente a la que le gusta lo que escribo :D  
**

 **Y para aquellos que estan leyendo (o espero que esten leyendo) Una gran aventura no se preocupen, la razon del por qué no eh subido capítulo es porque tengo demasiados proyectos en la cabeza, ademas de que la inspiración se ha ido de paseo otra vez :'(...pero no se angustien, en cuanto termine el capitulo lo subo (y luego lo corregiré porque conociéndome me va a dar flojera corregirlo en el momento :v)**

 **Ene fine...**

 **¡ESTARÉ ESPERANDO SUS REVIEWS!**

 **¡ **Raiyū no...SAYO**! :D**


	2. C-2 Llegando a Magnolia

**Holiwi :3...**

 **Unica mensión de disclarimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad unica y exclusiva de Hiro-sensei e Inuyasha de la gran reina del manga Rumiko-sensei :3...**

 **Aquí les dejo:**

 ***-*-*-*** **Una nueva oportunidad** ***-*-*-***

 ***-*-*-*** **(Remastered)** ***-*-*-***

 **Capítulo 2…Llegando a Magnolia y a Fairy Tail**

* * *

Se removió inquieta. La luz del sol entraba por alguna parte dándole de lleno en los ojos obligándola a despertar, pero no quería abrir los ojos.

Había tenido el sueño más increíble del mundo, había sido transformada en una niña -una hanyou para ser más exactos- y había sido transportada a un mundo de magos llamado Earthland…o al menos creía que había sido un sueño.

Abrió los ojos con pereza fijándose mejor en donde estaba. Se sentó en el futon mirando alrededor de la cueva con el sol asomándose por la entrada. Cierto…no había sido ningún sueño, de verdad estaba en otro mundo gracias a Midoriko. Se estiró y se levantó doblando el futon para luego cambiarse a su ropa de diario, un pantalón ajustado de color negro y una camisa de tirantes azul oscuro con un estampado de rayos plateados.

Ya habían transcurrido cerca de dos años desde que había llegado a Earthland y había sido adoptada por ese dragón, Raijin; y a pesar de todo ese tiempo viviendo ahí todavía lo veía como un sueño, uno del que esperaba nunca despertar.

La niña de siete años salió de la cueva sintiendo la brisa matutina, no veía a Raijin por ninguna parte por lo que dedujo que habría ido a buscar comida. Minutos más tarde las sospechas de Kagome fueron confirmadas, el gran dragón regresó con una gran cantidad de peces en sus garras, peces que la hanyou no tardo en cocinar y devorar por completo…su apetito había crecido un poquito, lo suficiente para comerse más de cien peces…o más.

—Muy bien, ¿Lista para entrenar el día de hoy?—Pregunta Raijin una vez su hija terminó de devorar su pesca, ella asintió con rapidez sonriendo—Entonces andando—Comienza a caminar seguido de cerca por su hija que trotaba para seguirle el paso.

—¿Qué me enseñarás hoy?—Pregunta Kagome entusiasmada. Pasado un tiempo se dio cuenta de que su personalidad había cambiado un poco, es muy enérgica, le fascina pelear, también se había vuelto muy curiosa, además de que también es un poco agresiva…aunque no lo suficiente como para golpear a un niño; también suele ser un poco impulsiva a veces, pero la mayor parte del tiempo suele controlarse para evitar meterse en problemas…cosa que se le hace muy difícil.

—Voy a enseñarte una de las técnicas más poderosas del dragón del trueno—Responde Raijin viendo a su hija trepar a uno de los tantos árboles secos de la zona sentándose en una de sus ramas—El tornado eléctrico.

El dragón se alejo de Kagome a una distancia prudente, comenzó a batir sus alas formando un tornado a su alrededor, luego añadió unos rayos arrojándolo a algún lugar lejano. Kagome lo veía con gran asombro inclinándose cada vez más en la rama, hasta que ésta no soportó más el peso y se rompió haciendo que la niña cayera de espaldas contra el suelo. La ojidorada se sentó con una mano en su adolorida espalda, eso si había dolido, luego se levanto y corrió hacia su padre.

—¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?—Pregunta sonriendo con estrellitas en los ojos.

—Concentra poder mágico en tus manos, da un giro y cuando el tornado se forme añade los rayos y arrójalo lejos—Explica Raijin recibiendo un asentimiento de la ojidorada.

Él se alejo de donde ella estaba y una vez estuvo a una distancia prudente Kagome se preparo. Hizo lo que le había dicho Raijin acumulando algo de magia en sus manos, luego dio el giro y…

— **Torunedo denki no…¡** **Raiyū! (** Tornado eléctrico del dragón del trueno **)** —Gira formando el tornado, luego lo arroja.

—Buen trabajo, aunque aun te falta práctica—Dice Raijin orgulloso, ciertamente había hecho bien en tomar a esa niña como su aprendiz.

—Jeje, te prometo que dominaré todas las tecnicas que me has enseñado, y cuando lo haga…—Se acerca corriendo a su padre con una mirada desafiante—Quiero pelear contigo ¿Si?—Termina con una sonrisa infantil.

—Si eso es lo que quieres, por mi está bien—Dice el dragón sonriéndole.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabia en ese instante…era que ese momento jamás llegaría…

 _ ***-*-*-***_ _ **Remastered**_ _ ***-*-*-***_

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, ¿En qué lugar se encontraba?

La ojidorada se sentó llevando una mano a su cabeza, sentía un dolor punzante en ella.

¿Qué había ocurrido?, no podía recordar absolutamente nada, solo que estaba con Raijin y esa persona cuando de repente todo se volvió negro para ella.

¿Quién era _**esa**_ persona? No tenía la menor idea, solo recordaba a Raijin. Hablando de él ¿Dónde se había metido?, no sentía su presencia por ningún lado y lo único que veía a su alrededor eran arboles y una mochila cerca de donde ella estaba, nada más. Desorientada y confundida Kagome se levantó acercándose a la mochila para ver que había dentro, tenía su ropa y su futon, además de algo de comida y agua. Fuera cual fuera el motivo de haber metido todo eso allí estaba bien preparada.

Sin mucho que hacer y asustada de quedarse sola en ese lugar la hanyou de diez años se puso la mochila a cuestas y comenzó caminar alejándose de ese bosque, se le hacia un poco terrorífico.

Varios días pasaron desde que despertó en aquel bosque, días en los que estuvo buscando a su padre, pero no había rastro de él por ningún sitio, cosa que comenzaba a preocuparla, ¿Acaso su padre la había abandonado?

—" _Raijin ¿Dónde estás?_ "—Piensa desanimada mirando su pescado en el fuego.

Era de noche por lo que había decidido acampar junto a un río que había encontrado, de nuevo agradecía que Sango le hubiera enseñado a pescar, de lo contrario moriría de la peor manera…de inanición.

Sango…¿Qué estarían haciendo sus amigos ahora?

¿Miroku y Sango habrán tenido hijos como quería el monje?

¿Qué tal le estará yendo a Shippo en esos exámenes de kitsune?

Y Kohaku…¿Se habrá quedado en la aldea con su hermana?

También se preguntaba por Rin, ¿Se habría ido con Seshomaru?

—" _Me pregunto si Inuyasha y Kikyo se habrán casado_ "—Piensa mirando el fuego con melancolía. Ahora tenía un nuevo motivo para odiar la soledad, la hacía pensar en cosas innecesarias.

Los días siguieron pasando hasta que se hizo un mes. La hanyou se había puesto a investigar un poco en los alrededores, ya que había vivido en una montaña por cinco años había olvidado por completo lo que era la civilización.

En algunas de sus investigaciones averiguo sobre los gremios, lugares en donde los magos se reúnen para hacer trabajos ayudando a otras personas, aunque también habían gremios que hacían totalmente lo opuesto, estos eran los gremios oscuros conformados por los peores magos de Fiore. Sin embargo, de todos los gremios de los que había escuchado solo uno había llamado su atención, un gremio situado en una pequeña ciudad llamada Magnolia, ya que por lo que había escuchado y leído el fundador del gremio había liberado a la ciudad de un gremio oscuro. Quería saber un poco más al respecto, así que no dudo en poner marcha hacia Ciudad Magnolia.

El viaje le tomo cerca de tres días y medio. Al llegar a una colina cerca de la ciudad quedó embelesada mirando el paisaje. La ciudad en si no era muy grande, un rio dividido en varias partes atravesaba la ciudad, y justo en el centro de la misma podía verse con claridad el símbolo de la ciudad, la gran Catedral Kardia.

Sin más tiempo que perder comenzó a correr hasta entrar de lleno en la ciudad. La gente iba y venía de un lado a otro, mujeres haciendo las compras con sus hijos, trabajadores corriendo para no llegar tarde y otras cosas. Kagome miraba hacia todos lados con la curiosidad brillando en sus ojos, los cuales se detuvieron en una pastelería.

La niña se detuvo frente a la vitrina al tiempo que su estomago rugía; se acerco más al vidrio apreciando los postres, cupcakes, tartaletas, pasteles. Su vista se detuvo en un único pastel, su favorito de toda su vida, un pastel de triple chocolate con fresas adornando la cima. Comenzó a babear de forma inconsciente, al darse cuenta se limpio sintiéndose muy avergonzada, suerte que nadie la había visto.

—Hola.

O eso pensó.

—¿Quieres uno de esos?—Pregunta la recién llegada.

Kagome se giro encontrándose con una niña pelirroja, usaba un vestido blanco y por encima de éste la parte de arriba de una armadura, en su cintura llevaba una espada. Esa niña no debía de tener más de doce años.

—No seas tímida, dime cual es el que quieres—Anima la pelirroja con una sonrisa amable.

—Eh…y-yo…—Kagome no sabía que decir, la pelirroja solo amplió su sonrisa.

Rato después ambas se encontraban sentadas a la orilla del río disfrutando de su delicioso pastel, el de Kagome era el de chocolate mientras el de la pelirroja era de fresas con crema.

—Y dime ¿Cómo te llamas?—Pregunta mirando a la hanyou.

—Me llamo Kagome—Responde terminando con su pastel.

—Pues es un gusto, yo me llamo Erza—Dice la pelirroja terminando también con el suyo—¿Qué haces aquí en Magnolia? Nunca te había visto por aquí.

—La verdad, llegue aquí buscando a mi padre. Escuché acerca del gremio Fairy Tail y quise venir a ver.

—¿Vas a unirte al gremio?

Kagome asiente con una sonrisa.

—Entonces ven conmigo, te llevaré con el maestro—Dice Erza levantándose.

—¿En serio?—Pregunta Kagome con emoción, Erza asintió.

Contenta, Kagome tomó su mochila y siguió a Erza hacia el gremio. Al llegar la hanyou observó con curiosidad la fachada del lugar, sobre la puerta estaba una bandera con el símbolo de las hadas. Siguió a Erza al interior sorprendiéndose un poco, ya que dentro había un completo desastre, mesas se rompían, sillas volaban; algunos magos solo observaban la situación divertidos mientras los otros se mataban entre ellos.

Una gota anime resbaló por su cabeza, ahora entendía el porqué lo llamaban el gremio más problemático de todo Fiore. Erza, al verla en ese estado de perplejidad, la tomó de la muñeca y la llevó a la barra diciéndole que esperara allí; un par de minutos después el que debía de ser el maestro se hizo presente en el segundo piso callando a todo el mundo.

—¡Ya compórtense niños maleducados! ¡¿Es que acaso no se dan cuenta de que tenemos visitas?!—Grita el hombre de baja estatura desde el barandal del segundo piso, todos se quedaron estáticos en su lugar mirando hacia la barra, no habían notado a la pequeña niña—¡No quiero que espanten a nuestro nuevo miembro, así que compórtense!

Todos tragaron en seco y de inmediato se pusieron a arreglar el desorden. El maestro bajó y se sentó junto a la niña que lo miraba como a todo, curiosa.

—Erza ya me contó todo, te llamas Kagome ¿Verdad?—Pregunta el anciano recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de ella—Yo soy Makarov, el maestro del gremio. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió con tu padre?

—Eso mismo quisiera saber. Desperté en medio del bosque y él no estaba—Contesta Kagome cabizbaja.

—Ya veo, fue por eso que viniste aquí.

—" _Por eso y por la historia del gremio_ "—Piensa la hanyou con una sonrisa nerviosa—Así es, mientras hago trabajos puedo tratar de encontrar alguna pista de su paradero.

Makarov asintió; fue a su oficina por un momento y al regresar le entregó una hoja y una pluma, era un pequeño formulario que la niña llenó en un momento devolviéndoselo, luego el maestro sacó lo que parecía ser un sello.

—¿En dónde colocarás tu marca?

—Eh…—Kagome se puso a pensar, ¿Dónde podría llevarla y que se viera?—Aquí—Señala el dorso de su mano izquierda, el anciano asintió y colocó la marca de color blanco en el lugar.

—Espero que encuentres pronto a tu padre.

—Yo igual.

Y así el maestro se retiró regresando al segundo piso para vigilar a sus "hijos"

—Ya eres un miembro oficial de Fairy Tail—Comenta Erza regresando con ella, la ojidorada asintió—Si quieres puedo ayudarte a buscar a tu padre, haremos trabajos juntas para encontrarlo.

—Claro, seria de mucha más ayuda que buscarlo por mi cuenta.

—¿Quién es tu nueva amiga?

Ambas niñas voltearon a mirar, una niña de más o menos la misma edad que Erza se acercó a ellas, cabello blanco largo atado en una cola alta, toda su ropa era negra y sus ojos azules brillaban desafiantes hacia la pelirroja.

—Es Kagome—Responde Erza mirando a la albina con cara de pocos amigos—¿Qué es lo que quieres Mirajane?

—Nada en especial, solo quería conocer a tu curiosa amiguita—Contesta Mirajane acercándose a la hanyou tomando sus orejas—¿Son reales?—Tira de ellas haciendo que la ojidorada soltada un quejido apartándola.

—Lo son. Por favor no vuelvas a hacer eso—Dice Kagome con sus manos en sus orejitas, ahora entendía por qué a Inuyasha no le gustaba que hicieran eso.

—Por cierto Kagome, ya que acabas de llegar ¿Te gustaría quedarte conmigo en el dormitorio?—Propone Erza con amabilidad.

—¿En serio vas a torturarla de esa manera? ¿Es que acaso te ha hecho algo que lo merezca?—Cuestiona Mirajane a modo de burla.

—No voy a empezar a discutir contigo—Dice la pelirroja mirándola, sus ojos marrones brillaban con advertencia.

Ambas comenzaron a discutir bajo la atenta mirada de Kagome, la azabache las miraba como si de un partido de tenis se tratase. No muy lejos de ahí, en una de las mesas, unos niños observaba la escena en silencio, eso era algo tan típico.

—Ya empezaron a discutir—Dice la niña castaña, sus orbes marrones estaban posados en unas cartas sobre la mesa.

—¿No iras a detenerlas Lisanna?—Pregunta el niño pelinegro mirando a la otra niña…curiosamente lo único que llevaba encima eran sus bóxers.

—¿No vas a ponerte tu ropa Gray?—Pregunta la niña albina, se parecía bastante a Mirajane, solo que su cabello era corto.

—¡¿Pero cuando fue que…?!—Grita el niño sorprendido ¿A dónde había ido su ropa?

La niña castaña comenzó a reír burlándose de Gray, quien al encontrar su ropa se la puso de inmediato.

—Deja de reírte Cana—Regaña el pelinegro molesto sentándose nuevamente.

—No puedo evitarlo, es que es tan gracioso jajajaja—Sigue riendo la castaña ganándose una mirada fulminante de su amigo.

Lisanna suspiro y se alejó de la mesa, la discusión entre Mirajane y Erza había pasado a ser una pelea a la que Kagome no le quitaba el ojo.

—Hola, soy Lisanna, la hermana menor de Mirajane—Se presenta la albina menor llegando con ella, una sonrisa surcaba sus labios.

—Hola, yo soy Kagome—Dice la ojidorada devolviéndole la sonrisa—¿Ellas siempre son así?—Pregunta volviendo a mirar la pelea entre aquellas dos.

—Sí, ¿Crees poder acostumbrarte?—Pregunta Lisanna sentándose junto a ella.

—Bueno…ya eh tenido amigos así antes, así que no creo que tarde en acostumbrarme a ellas—Responde Kagome guiñándole un ojo, la ojiazul rio y se puso a observar la pelea junto a su nueva amiga.

 _ **Contiuara…**_

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado :3...espero que dejen sus lindos reviews, son el combustible que ayuda a un escritor al saber que hay personas las que les gusta lo que escribe :D  
**

 **Una cosita que quería decir, hay partes del fic original que van conectadas a la serie de Fairy Tail, al contrario de lo que hice en ese fic (que solo fue mencionarlas por flojera a escribirlas) aquí voy a añadirlas guiándome por el manga :3, solo una que otra cosa será simplemente mencionada y ya (lo que no considere 100% necesario)**

 **En fin...**

 **¡ESTARÉ ESPERANDO SUS LINDOS REVIEWS!**

 **¡** ** ** **Raiyū no...SAYO**! :D****


	3. C-3 El nuevo amigo

**¡Holi! :D...**

 **Aqui les dejo:**

 ***-*-*-*** **Una nueva oportunidad** ***-*-*-***

 ***-*-*-*** **(Remastered)** ***-*-*-***

 **Capítulo 3…El nuevo amigo y el examen Clase S**

* * *

Pasaron ya dos meses desde que Kagome se unió a Fairy Tail. Cuando le preguntó a Erza cuanto tenía que pagar al mes para quedarse en el dormitorio…pues…al enterarse de la exuberante cantidad decidió que lo mejor era buscarse una casa propia, por lo que comenzó a ahorrar.

Ese día era uno como cualquier otro, el sol brillaba con fuerza sobre el cielo despejado; Kagome y Erza estaban de regreso luego de un trabajo en una ciudad cercana y ahora solo debían informárselo al maestro. Al llegar al gremio vieron una escena un tanto inusual, el maestro se hallaba en el centro junto a un niño de un llamativo cabello rosa, parecía mantener una discusión con Gray por alguna razón. Las dos amigas se miraron y se abrieron paso entre la multitud para acercarse a ver.

El niño pelirosa observaba a Gray con profundo desprecio al igual que el mago de hielo a él, al parecer no se habían llevado bien.

—Maestro ¿Quién es él?—Pregunta Kagome acercándose al anciano.

—Me alegro de que estés de vuelta. El es Natsu, al igual que tu está buscando a su padre—Responde Makarov sorprendiendo a la niña.

La hanyou observo al pelirosa, así que él estaba en la misma situación que ella. Sin dudar se acercó a él llamando su atención, el niño la miro curioso.

—Disculpa…¿Es verdad que estás buscando a tu padre?—Pregunta yendo directo al grano.

—Así es—Responde Natsu asintiendo.

—Pero no vas a creerlo, dice que su padre es un dragón—Dice Gray cruzando los brazos incrédulo…no hace falta decir que está en bóxers.

—¡¿Un dragón?!—Exclaman ella y Erza con asombro.

—¿Es eso cierto?—Pregunta la pelirroja acercándose también.

—Se que no me creen, pero es la verdad—Responde el pelirosa cruzándose de brazos molesto.

—Yo si te creo—Dice Kagome con una expresión entre seria y sorprendida, todos la miraron.

—No estarás hablando en serio—Dice Gray mirándola como si le hubiera salido un cuerno en la frente—Es imposible que su padre sea un dragón—Señala a Natsu que le lanzo una mirada fulminante.

—No lo es, mi padre también es un dragón—Dice Kagome haciendo que Natsu volviera a mirarla.

—¡¿Qué?!—Grita todo el mundo menos el pelirosa que solo la miraba asombrado.

—¿Lo dices en serio?—Pregunta Natsu esperanzado, ella asintió—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva desaparecido el tuyo?

—Raijin lleva desaparecido tres meses.

—Igual que Igneel.

—No me creo…lo que estoy oyendo—Dice Gray con un tic en un ojo.

—Tampoco yo, es algo asombroso—Dice Cana acercándose a él seguida de Lisanna.

—¿Qué te parece si los buscamos juntos?—Propone Natsu sonriéndole a la hanyou.

—Claro, mientras más seamos mejores resultados tendremos—Acepta la pelinegra devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Los demás miraban entre sorprendidos y contentos, sorprendidos por lo de los dragones y contentos porque esos dos habían encontrado a alguien con quien tenían algo en común. Sin duda alguna ese era el inicio de una bella amistad.

Y así transcurrió un año, Natsu y Kagome se habían vuelto muy cercanos, casi parecían hermanos. Cada tanto iban a hacer trabajos juntos, en ocasiones iban con Erza, pero la mayoría del tiempo iban solos. Aunque claro, antes de que Natsu pudiera hacer trabajos con la hanyou la niña tuvo que enseñarle a leer y a escribir, ya que por lo visto Igneel no había podido enseñarle todo aquello, y no lo culpaba, si no fuera porque ya tenía conocimientos al respecto era muy probable que Raijin tampoco le hubiera enseñado nada a ella.

Ese día en particular hacía un calor de los mil infiernos, Kagome quería llegar pronto a casa para quitarse su haori, debido a todo lo que había corrido con Natsu para llegar rápido al gremio la prenda se había vuelto algo incómoda.

—" _Nota mental, hacer uno nuevo con una tela más ligera_ "—Piensa recuperando el aire frente a la entrada del edificio junto a Natsu.

Un haori rosa con bordes morados al centro, un pantalón ajustado de un rosa más oscuro y unas sandalias negras -hechas de un material resistente que las hacía más fuertes que otras sandalias para poder pelear-, ese era su conjunto diario.

Ambos Dragón Slayers entraron al gremio encontrando un caos, aunque no era como el de siempre, pues nadie se peleaba esta vez. Todo el mundo estaba reunido en el centro del gremio esperando a que el maestro hiciera acto de presencia.

Al principio ninguno de los dos entendía que pasaba, hasta que recordaron algo. Makarov había anunciado un mes atrás que pronto se llevaría a cabo el examen para mago Clase S, por esa y muchas otras razones todos habían estado haciendo trabajos a lo loco para poder clasificar para dicho examen, ya que el maestro solo elegiría a los más aptos y a los más fuertes.

Los Dragón Slayers se dirigieron a una mesa donde estaban Lisanna, Gray y Cana mirando a la ansiosa muchedumbre, al parecer el maestro diría quienes participarían en el examen ese día y todos hablaban al respecto.

—Nunca pensé que les emocionaría tanto la idea de hacer ese examen—Comenta la hanyou sentándose junto a Lisanna.

—Y que lo digas. Los trabajos Clase S no solo dan más dinero, también son los más difíciles y peligrosos—Dice Gray.

—Déjame adivinar, lo hacen por el dinero—Dice Kagome apoyando su cabeza en una mano.

—En su mayoría. Otros solo quieren ser magos Clase S para poder subir al segundo piso—Dice Cana mirando a la ojidorada por un momento para luego volver a mirar la multitud—Honestamente no se que le ven, es solo un piso más.

—¿No tienes curiosidad por saber lo que hay allá arriba?—Pregunta Lisanna captando la atención de la castaña.

—En lo más mínimo—Responde con total desinterés.

—Yo lo único que quiero es hacer alguno de esos trabajos—Dice Natsu emocionado—Algún día seré un mago Clase S.

—Si sabes que para ser mago Clase S tienes que enfrentar a Gildarts, a Erza y a Laxus, ¿Verdad?—Dice Gray con la intención de bajarle los ánimos…pero hizo todo lo contrario.

El pelirosa se veía mucho mas emocionado que antes, al parecer la idea de enfrentar a esos tres solo lo hacía determinarse más con su deseo de ser mago Clase S.

—Olvídalo, un debilucho como tu jamás podría vencer a esos tres—Dice Gray con una gota anime resbalando por su cabeza.

—¿A quién llamas debilucho cubo de hielo?—Cuestiona Natsu mirándolo enojado.

—¿Tu a quién crees? Cabeza de flama—Reta el mago de hielo.

—Hagan el favor de no empezar a pelear—Advierte Kagome mirándolos a los dos con advertencia ocasionando que se tensaran sudando frío, ella les daba mucho miedo cuando se enfadaba.

De repente todo se quedó en silencio, miraron al segundo piso donde el maestro por fin se dejó ver subiéndose al barandal. Todos miraban expectantes a que Makarov dijera quienes participarían en el examen.

—Muy bien, ha llegado la hora de decir quién irá al examen—Dice el anciano con las manos tras la espalda, la mayoría tragó en seco—Todos han estado dando lo mejor de sí este mes, pero solo unos pocos podrán participar. Los que irán al examen son: Mirajane, Macao, Mest y…—Y…¿Por qué hace eso?, es cruel dejar la intriga—Kagome.

El silencio se mantuvo presente por unos segundos mientras parecía que todos trataban de asimilar la información.

—¡¿QUEEEÉ?!—Gritan todos de manera colectiva.

—P-Pero maestro, creía que los menores de edad no podían participar, y yo apenas tengo once—Dice la hanyou levantándose sobre su silla con las manos apoyadas en la mesa.

—Concuerdo con ella maestro, ¿No cree que es muy pronto para que ella participe?—Apoya Erza de pie junto al maestro—No lo digo por la edad, lo sabe—A fin de cuentas ella participó a la misma edad.

—Se por qué lo dices, pero pienso que es hora de que demuestre su verdadera fuerza—Dice Makarov mirándola por el rabillo del ojo.

Kagome se quedó estática en su lugar…esto era una locura.

 _ ***-*-*-***_ _ **Remastered**_ _ ***-*-*-***_

—¡No puedo creerlo!—Grita la hanyou tirándose boca abajo en el césped, luego de salir del gremio ella y Natsu habían ido a un lago situado en el bosque, era su lugar favorito para pescar—¡¿Por qué el maestro quiere que participe en algo tan peligroso?!

—Yo creo que solo quiere probar tu fuerza—Dice el pelirosa sentado junto a ella con aire distraído.

—¿Probar mi fuerza?

—Escuchaste lo que le dijo a Erza ¿Cierto?, dijo que era la oportunidad perfecta para que demostraras tu verdadera fuerza.

Kagome se quedó en silencio por un momento sentándose, si había escuchado lo que había dicho el maestro -con su sentido del oído era imposible no hacerlo- pero aun así no entendía a que se refería con eso.

Raijin también le había dicho en una ocasión que tenía un gran poder oculto, y que por esa y otras razones que no quiso explicar había decidido adoptarla y entrenarla, pero desapareció antes de que pudiera sacar todo su potencial.

—¿Cómo se supone que voy a hacer eso?—Se pregunta mirando al cielo, esta situación la agobiaba mucho.

—Fácil, entrenando—Dice Natsu levantándose con una sonrisa, ella lo miró—El maestro dijo que los participantes del examen pueden llevar un compañero sin importar quien sea siempre y cuando pertenezca al gremio. Yo seré tu compañero y te ayudaré a entrenar.

—¿En serio lo harás?—Pregunta Kagome con ojitos de perrito.

—Por supuesto. Entrenaremos y nos haremos fuertes juntos—Responde el Dragón Slayer de fuego haciéndola levantarse tomándola de las manos—Ahora vamos, solo tenemos una semana antes de que el examen comience—Suelta solo una de sus manos y la jala en dirección desconocida.

—¡Espera Natsu! ¡Harás que me caiga!—Grita la azabache tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

Cerca de donde ellos habían estado, detrás de uno de los grandes árboles, Erza se dejó ver; observó a ambos niños alejarse esbozando una sonrisa.

—" _Estaré esperando los resultados de tu entrenamiento, Kagome_ "—Piensa comenzando a alejarse de allí en la dirección contraria a esos dos.

Y así los Dragón Slayers comenzaron su entrenamiento, tenían una semana para volverse más fuertes y poder enfrentar a alguno de los magos Clase S del gremio…aunque para enfrentar a Gildarts tendrían que entrenar por lo menos cien años.

Kagome esperaba poder pasar éste desafío que el maestro le había impuesto, y gracias a Natsu estaba segura de que así sería.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado :)...éste capítulo me quedó un poquitín corto, pero sigue siendo más largo que los originales, que abarcaban apenas tres paginas en word -o menos-, éste abarcó cinco, aunque por lo general escribo hasta seis o siete, incluso ocho si la inspiración coopera xD  
**

 **Ene Fine...**

 **¡ESTARÉ ESPERANDO SUS LINDOS REVIEWS!**

 ** **Raiyū no...¡SAYO**! :D**


	4. C-4 El examen en Tenroujima

**Hola :D...**

 **Aquí les dejo:**

 ***-*-*-*** **Una nueva oportunidad** ***-*-*-***

 ***-*-*-*** **(Remastered)** ***-*-*-***

 **Capítulo 4…El examen en Tenroujima**

* * *

La semana se pasó prácticamente volando. Los cuatro elegidos ese año para el examen y sus compañeros se reunieron en Hargeon para subir al barco que los llevaría a Tenroujima, una isla a la que solo pueden entrar los miembros de Fairy Tail. Sin embargo, cuando estuvieron a punto de subir al barco tuvieron que luchar para que ciertos Dragón Slayers subieran, ya que ellos tenían un…pequeño problema con los transportes, aunque por algún motivo Kagome solo se mareaba en los barcos…en fin.

Una vez lograron subir a esos dos el barco se puso en marcha tardando tres días en llegar a la isla, en la cual hacía un calor del demonio. Por suerte ya habían sido advertidos, así que todos llevaban ropa ligera. En el caso de Kagome, se había confeccionado un haori parecido al que ya tenía, pero éste no tenía mangas y estaba hecho con una tela mucho más ligera y cómoda.

—Muy bien, escuchen atentamente, la primera fase consiste en diez cuevas ocultas en la isla, tres de ellas llevan a Erza, Laxus y Gildarts—Comienza a explicar el maestro mostrando un diagrama detrás de sí con las caras de los mencionados en la parte superior—Si se encuentran con alguno de ellos deberán luchar, también deben saber que algunas de las cuevas están conectadas, por lo que si alguno se encuentra con otro equipo deberán pelear y solo avanzará el que gane. ¿Entendieron?

Todos asintieron.

—De acuerdo entonces, ¡Que comience el examen!—Apenas terminar esa frase todos saltaron del barco comenzando a nadar a la isla separándose en distintas direcciones.

Kagome hizo uso de su gran olfato para encontrar dichas cuevas, pero los olores que había en ellas se habían mezclado impidiéndole percibir el de la persona que quería enfrentar. Natsu y ella se concentraron un poco mejor en sentir el olor de Erza hasta que por fin lo encontraron en la cueva C, no demoraron en salir corriendo adentrándose en ella. Al llegar al lugar donde se encontraba la pelirroja, ésta los esperaba con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados.

—Sabía que serían los primeros en llegar—Abre los ojos con una sonrisa calmada—¿Están listos para lo que viene?—Pregunta dejando caer sus brazos, ambos Dragón Slayers asintieron y se pusieron en guardia.

Erza también asintió y cambio a su armadura de alas negras dando comienzo a la pelea. La pelirroja atacó primero siendo esquivada por los niños, ellos se alejaron en diferentes direcciones preparando su ataque.

— **Raiyū** **no…¡Tekken! (** Puño de hierro del dragón del trueno **)**

— **Kary** **ū** **no…¡Kagitsume! (** Garras del dragón de fuego **)**

Kagome ataca a los pies, mientras que Natsu intenta atacar a la cabeza, sin embargo Erza logró evitarlos antes de que se acercaran y se preparó para el contraataque. A una gran velocidad se posicionó detrás de Natsu, Kagome al darse cuenta intentó advertirle, pero Erza lo mandó a volar contra la pared de la cueva, luego, aprovechando la impresión de la hanyou la golpeó en el estómago y luego le dio un codazo en el cuello tirándola al suelo.

—" _Es increíble la fuerza que tiene_ "—Piensa la ojidorada levantando la cabeza para mirarla.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienen? Es una lástima—Dice Erza con desilusión, se esperaba algo mejor viniendo de esa niña.

—Te equivocas…solo estamos calentando—Dice Kagome sonriendo desafiante, se levantó al igual que Natsu quien sonreía emocionado. Los dos se quitaron unas muñequeras que traían puestas tirándolas al suelo; ya sabían que no iban a poder enfrentar a la pelirroja con esas cosas puestas, pero querían probar su fuerza primero.

Erza les devolvió la sonrisa, eso estaba mucho mejor. Ambos niños se lanzaron al mismo tiempo atacando a la maga de re-equipamiento a una gran velocidad dejándola perpleja, ¿En qué momento se habían vuelto tan rápidos?

En uno de sus ataques los Dragón Slayers le dieron una fuerte patada que la hizo retroceder una gran distancia protegiéndose con los brazos. La pelirroja los observó por un momento, los niños ni siquiera se veían cansados a pesar de tener varios golpes y heridas.

—" _Su fuerza y velocidad aumentaron después de que se quitaron esas muñequeras_ "—Piensa dándole un vistazo a dichos accesorios, volvió a sonreír, esto se había puesto interesante— **Re-equipar, Armadura de la Rueda del cielo** —Cambia a dicha armadura, era la primera vez que la usaba, y ahora que tenía buenos oponentes podría probarla sin restricciones.

Natsu y Kagome observaron con asombro como varias espadas rodeaban a Erza, así que ese era el poder de su nueva armadura. Sin dudar la maga de re-equipamiento comenzó a arrojar las espadas con su magia haciéndolas ir a gran velocidad, los Dragón Slayers tenían muchos problemas para esquivarlas todas, además de que las que ya habían esquivado regresaban y atacaban por todos lados complicándoles demasiado las cosas. Kagome analizó la situación esquivando cada espada, solo podrían derrotarla si…

—Natsu, tengo una idea—Dice Kagome evitando varias espadas que se dirigían hacia ella—Si queremos derrotar a Erza debemos utilizar **eso**.

—Creía que lo dejarías para más adelante—Dice el pelirosa esquivando otras tres espadas que casi le dan en la cabeza.

—Eso quería…pero dada la situación no nos queda de otra—Dice la ojidorada chocando espalda con espalda con su compañero.

Se miraron por sobre el hombro y asintieron. Presintiendo un movimiento de parte de esos dos Erza tomó una de las espadas lanzándose al ataque en seguida; la armadura era algo pesada, pero aun podía moverse a una gran velocidad causándoles problemas a la azabache y a Natsu.

Tras esquivar un nuevo ataque de la pelirroja, Kagome y Natsu se prepararon para su siguiente movimiento, ella estaba equivocada si creía que los derrotaría tan fácilmente. Erza al darse cuenta de su intención volvió a arrojar espadas contra ellos lanzándose ella también dándoles todavía más problemas; aun así lograron alejarse de ella obteniendo el tiempo suficiente para el primer paso, detener las espadas y a la misma Erza.

— **Karyū no…**

— **Raiyū no…**

— **¡Hokou! (** Rugido del dragón del fuego/trueno **)**

Combinando sus ataques lograron detener las espadas a la vez que cubrían el lugar de polvo y humo nublándole la vista a Erza, era hora del siguiente paso.

—Esta es nuestra oportunidad, ¿Lista?—Dice Natsu recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de su compañera.

—Arte secreta del dragón de llamas eléctricas—Junta magia en sus manos al igual que el pelirosa.

— **Torunedo denki no…¡Raienryū! (** Tornado del dragón de llamas eléctricas **)—** Lanzan su ataque tomando a Erza desprevenida.

La pelirroja, asombrada ante semejante ataque combinado, fue arrastrada a las fauces del tornado. Natsu abrazó a Kagome haciéndola agacharse para evitar ser tragados por su propio ataque; cuando éste terminó y se disipó vieron a Erza con su armadura diaria inconsciente no muy lejos de ellos. Los Dragón Slayers se miraron y sonrieron comenzando a saltar de la felicidad, ¡Habían logrado derrotar a Erza!

—¡Lo hicimos!—Gritan contentos abrazándose.

—Los chicos se sorprenderán mucho cuando les contemos esto—Dice Natsu separándose de la hanyou con esa enorme sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

—Cierto…y Mirajane va a estar furiosa—Dice Kagome sintiendo escalofríos—Será mejor seguir, aún nos queda mucho por hacer.

Natsu asintió y la ayudó a caminar, una de sus piernas tenía una herida un tanto profunda, seguramente a causa de alguna espada que no pudo esquivar a tiempo. Tomaron de regreso aquellas muñequeras y caminaron por un rato hasta que al final lograron salir de la cueva, por lo visto eran los primeros en salir ya que no había nadie más allá del maestro sentado en una alta roca junto al río, estaba sentado en posición india con los ojos cerrados, parecía meditar.

Los Dragón Slayers se acercaron al río sentándose Kagome en la orilla mientras Natsu se adentraba más en el agua con los pantalones arremangados para limpiarle esa herida, gracias al factor curación de la hanyou -que es mucho más rápido que el de un humano normal- ésta había dejado de sangrar, pero aún se veía mal.

—Listo, con eso estarás bien por ahora—Dice el pelirosa sentándose junto a su amiga mientras se limpia sus propias heridas en los brazos—Aun no me creo que pudiéramos vencer a Erza.

—Pudimos vencerla porque lo hicimos juntos, de haber estado por nuestra cuenta probablemente no la hubiéramos contado—Dice Kagome con aire distraído mirando el agua.

—Bueno…supongo que tienes razón—Dice Natsu palideciendo ante la idea.

Desde la roca, el maestro abrió un ojo para mirarlos. Sonrió volviendo a cerrar el ojo, sabía que esos dos vencerían a la maga de re-equipamiento, después de todo ambos tenían un gran potencial que podían sacar a relucir, pero aún les faltaba bastante.

Pasado un rato Mirajane se hizo presente en el lugar con rasguños, la ropa algo desarreglada y el cabello hecho un desastre, al verla Natsu y Kagome se miraron y se acercaron a ella.

—¿Estas bien Mira? ¿Qué te paso?—Pregunta la ojidorada alzando una ceja, la albina suspiró con cansancio.

—Dentro de la maldita cueva había una barranca y debido a la oscuridad no la vi hasta que fue muy tarde—Responde arreglándose el cabello—¿Cómo les fue a ustedes?—Pregunta intrigada, ella sabía que esos dos iban tras Erza al igual que ella.

—No lo creerás…¡Vencimos a Erza!—Exclama Natsu con emoción, la albina los miró estupefacta.

.

.

.

—Tienes razón…no me lo creo—Dice con un tic en un ojo.

En eso el maestro se levantó de su lugar y carraspeando llamó la atención de esos tres.

—Por lo visto solo ustedes han logrado pasar la primera fase del examen—Los mira con las manos tras la espalda, al parecer Macao, Wakaba, Mest y su compañero tuvieron un encuentro desafortunado—Por ende podemos continuar. La siguiente fase del examen es algo un poco más complicado, deberán encontrar la tumba del fundador de nuestro gremio que se encuentra en ésta isla, los estaré esperando allí.

Y dicho aquello el maestro se fue del lugar dejándolos solos y ellos se separaron. El maestro fue muy meticuloso, no había dejado rastro alguno que pudiera guiar a Kagome al lugar en el que se encontraba, por lo que tanto ella como Natsu tenían sus problemas para hallarlo.

—¿Dónde podrá estar esa tumba?—Se pregunta Natsu en medio de su almuerzo, ya llevaban más de dos horas buscando.

—Una cosa es segura, el maestro no dejó pistas de ningún tipo—Dice Kagome terminando su comida—Pensemos. Hemos recorrido toda la isla en las últimas horas sin encontrar nada fuera de lo normal, por lo que la entrada a la tumba debe estar en algún lugar en el que ya estuvimos.

—Pero…¿Qué lugar podría ser ese?—Cuestiona el pelirosa con la boca llena alzando una ceja.

Se pusieron a pensar, ¿Dónde podría estar?...¡Eso es!

—¡Las cuevas!—Exclaman ambos.

Una vez el pelirosa terminó de comer los dos se dirigieron a las entradas de las cuevas, ya sabían que la cueva C no era, y otras dos tenían los olores de Gildarts y Laxus -sin contar por las que habían entrado Mirajane y los otros cuatro-, eso dejaba solo otras cinco cuevas por las que nadie había entrado aun.

—Una de esas lleva a la tumba—Dice Natsu.

Kagome lo miró por un segundo volviendo a fijar su vista en las cuevas, tenían que averiguar cuál de las cinco era la correcta y la hanyou sabía cómo. Cuando estaba aprendiendo los deberes de una sacerdotisa con la anciana Kaede, ésta le enseñó a percibir presencias que estuvieran a una gran distancia; no era mucho lo que abarcaba dicha habilidad, pero dada lo pequeña que era la isla no tendría ningún problema. Cerró los ojos concentrándose, sintió las presencias de Mest, Macao y sus compañeros siendo llevados por Laxus y Gildarts hacia el campamento -el primero los llevaba obligados ya que el abuelo no le había dejado opción-, Mirajane estaba perdida en alguna parte del bosque y el maestro…¡Aja!

—Es por aquí—Dice Kagome corriendo hacia una de las cuevas.

—¡Ah! ¡Espérame!—Grita Natsu corriendo para alcanzarla.

Corrieron a toda prisa recorriendo la cueva para encontrar al maestro, aunque Kagome estaba algo extrañada. Cuando se concentró para sentir la presencia del anciano había logrado sentir una segunda presencia junto a él, ¿Quién podría ser?, la curiosidad ya se había hecho presente y no desaparecería hasta descubrirlo.

En cuestión de minutos llegaron con el maestro, éste se encontraba en un lugar bastante amplio con el suelo cubierto de hojas y detrás de él se encontraba la tumba del fundador del gremio sobre la cual brillaba una pequeña luz, la hanyou la observó intrigada, la presencia que había sentido venía de esa luz.

—Han sido capaces de encontrarme sin usar su olfato, estoy impresionado—Dice Makarov.

—Esa luz…—Dice Kagome sin dejar de observar dicha luz.

—Es el **Fairy Glither** , una de las tres magias secretas de Fairy Tail—Explica el maestro llevando sus manos a su espalda—Bien, es hora de que empecemos. Natsu, debes hacerte a un lado.

Natsu iba a cuestionar, pero al ver a su amiga avanzar sin decir nada y la mirada seria del maestro prefirió mantener la boca cerrada y alejarse a una parte segura desde la que podría ver el enfrentamiento.

Esto iba a ser interesante.

 _ ***-*-*-***_ _ **Remastered**_ _ ***-*-*-***_

Mirajane echaba humo por las orejas, se sentía muy indignada con todo lo que había pasado ese día; se cayó en una cueva, no pudo pelear contra Erza y…no salió con el título de maga clase S ese día. Observó no muy lejos, en la cubierta del barco, como la maga de re-equipamiento curaba las heridas de una inconsciente Kagome mientras Macao y Wakaba se encargaban de las heridas del maestro, ¿Qué clase de pelea tuvieron para terminar en ese estado?, siendo honesta, a la albina no le importaba, solo le interesaba hacerse más fuerte para enfrentar a Kagome en el siguiente examen, esto no se quedaría así.

—Aun me parece increíble que ella lo haya derrotado—Comenta Macao observando a la hanyou sorprendido—No me había impresionado tanto en ningún examen, ni siquiera en el de Erza.

—Eso es porque en el de Erza era algo que ya se veía venir—Dice Wakaba encendiendo un cigarrillo—Creo que todos esperábamos que Mirajane fuera la nueva maga clase S.

—¿Qué clase de técnica fue la que usó? Sentimos la vibración hasta el campamento—Comenta Gildarts un poco alejado de ellos…y de cualquier cosa que pudiera destruir con solo tocarla.

—La verdad es que ni yo mismo lo sé, fue algo que jamás eh visto—Contesta el maestro, estaba bastante intrigado al respecto.

Aquella técnica que Kagome había utilizado…no estaba seguro de que era, pero eso no había sido magia.

—Oye Natsu, tú entrenaste con ella ¿Verdad?—Pregunta Macao llamando la atención del pelirosa que estaba sentado junto a la hanyou, sus heridas ya habían sido atendidas.

—Sí, pero jamás utilizó esa técnica durante el entrenamiento—Responde mientras ayuda a Erza a acostar a Kagome cubriéndola con una manta…estaba tan concentrado en cuidarla que había olvidado por completo que estaba en un barco…el cual estaba en movimiento…

.

.

.

Mejor no decirle nada.

Al escucharlo los demás desistieron, al parecer era algo que solo la azabache podría responder. El maestro por su lado observó a la niña por unos momentos y luego sonrió, sin duda esa pequeña estaba llena de sorpresas.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado :3...siento no haber puesto la pelea con el maestro, pero creo que la sacaré más adelante, como un recuerdo del maestro o algo así, ya veré xD...y es que honestamente mi cerebro se secó con la pelea contra Erza, no se me ocurrió nada para la del maestro, ni siquiera viendo la original :/...pero bueh, dejar un poco de intriga y suspenso también es bueno xD.  
**

 **¡ESTARÉ ESPERANDO SUS LINDOS REVIEWS!**

 ** **Raiyū no…¡SAYO! :D  
****


	5. C-5 La llegada de Kero y Happy

**Hola holita, ¿Como estais hijos mios? xD...al fin pude subir el capitulo, tuve muchos problemas y por eso no lo había subido :v**

 **Aqui les dejo:**

 ***-*-*-*** **Una nueva oportunidad** ***-*-*-***

 ***-*-*-*** **(Remastered)** ***-*-*-***

 **Capítulo 5…Los extraños huevos. La llegada de Kero y Happy.**

* * *

Los siguientes tres días de viaje fueron una tortura para los Dragón Slayers. Kagome había despertado unas horas después de haber zarpado de la isla recibiendo la noticia de que era la nueva maga Clase S, cosa que la sorprendió un poco. Luego de eso, al ya estar menos preocupado y con la mente más despejada, Natsu comenzó a sentir los típicos mareos corriendo al barandal más cercano para vomitar, claro que la azabache no tardó en seguirlo.

Al divisar Hargeon a lo lejos los niños estaban a punto de tirarse al agua para nadar y terminar de llegar ahí, no soportarían un segundo más en ese barco…pero Gildarts evitó que hicieran semejante estupidez cargándolos como costales de papas hasta llegar al puerto. Una vez abajo, el fortachón los soltó en el suelo permitiéndoles alejarse del barco.

—Al fin, tierra—Llora Kagome abrazando un poste.

—Un día más en ese barco y juraba que nadaría hasta aquí—Llora también Natsu abrazando el mismo poste.

—Siento algo de lástima por ellos—Comenta Gildarts con una sonrisa lastimera y una gota anime resbalando por su sien.

—Es lo que tiene ser usuario de esa magia, Laxus está igual—Comenta Makarov mirando a su nieto, aunque no parecía muy afectado estaba muy pálido, aun siendo Dragón Slayer de segunda generación no se salvaba de la regla.

—Nunca creí agradecer tanto la magia que uso—Dice Wakaba.

—Lo mismo digo—Apoya Macao.

Mirajane simplemente bufó, ya no sabía si de verdad valdría la pena enfrentar a esa niña en dos años, aunque conociendo su fuerza al haber derrotado a Erza y al maestro…tenía que entrenar muy duro.

Sin más demora el grupo emprendió camino de regreso al gremio para darles la noticia. Al llegar el acostumbrado caos estaba presente. Al ver al maestro todos se quedaron helados en sus posiciones; el grupo pasó en medio de todos hasta llegar a las escaleras del segundo piso donde solo Erza, el maestro y Laxus subieron dejando a los otros abajo. Natsu y Wakaba se alejaron de ellos yendo a las mesas, el pelirosa se sentó junto a sus amigos que esperaban con ansias saber quién era el nuevo mago Clase S.

—¿Qué tal fue el examen?—Pregunta Lisanna una vez su amigo se sentó.

—Fue genial, cuando el maestro hable Kagome y yo les contaremos todo—Responde Natsu con una gran sonrisa generando intriga en sus amigos.

—Odio que se haga el misterioso—Murmura Gray molesto.

—Tú lo odias todo de él—Murmura Cana a modo de burla, el mago de hielo se tensó ligeramente lanzándole una mirada fulminante para luego mirar al maestro en el barandal del segundo piso.

—Muy bien todos, escuchen, es hora de anunciar quien es el nuevo mago clase S—Comunica Makarov callando a todo el mundo—Tres **(** 1 **)** participantes fueron elegidos y solo uno fue capaz de vencerme y convertirse en mago clase S, ese mago es…

Todos estaban en silencio, una gran tensión se extendió por el lugar, algunos tragaban en seco y otros miraban atentamente al trío en medio de las escaleras.

—Kagome—Dice al fin el maestro.

Un grillo se escuchó en el lugar, todos parecían tratar de procesar lo que pasaba, ¿Habían escuchado bien? ¿La nueva maga clase S era…?

—¡¿Kagome?!—Gritan todos impactados mientras la hanyou subía al segundo piso para luego colgarse del barandal con una gran sonrisa.

—No es cierto—Dice Gray estupefacto.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó en el examen?—Preguntan Cana y Lisanna mirando a Natsu que sonreía de oreja a oreja, ésa era la reacción que se esperaba.

 _ ***-*-*-***_ _ **Remastered**_ _ ***-*-*-***_

Varios meses pasaron luego del examen. Gracias a los trabajos clase S Kagome había conseguido comprar su propia casa cerca de la pastelería -suertuda-.

La casa era de estilo japonés, la puerta principal era una puerta tradicional corrediza, al frente de ésta nada más entrar están las escaleras que llevan al segundo piso y arriba justo enfrente había una puerta perteneciente a la habitación principal, a la izquierda junto a la escalera había otra puerta que llevaba a un pequeño estudio, y un poco más lejos, casi al final del pasillo, otra puerta que llevaba al baño. Del lado derecho donde terminaba el barandal había dos puertas más, seguramente de las habitaciones para huéspedes.

Abajo en el primer piso, al fondo junto a la escalera había un pequeño armario donde guardaba las cosas de limpieza. Entrando a la casa a mano derecha hay un marco que lleva a la pequeña sala, y a la izquierda en ésta había otro marco que llevaba a la cocina. Siguiendo derecho se encontraban otras puertas corredizas que llevaban al jardín trasero y a la derecha una última puerta de un segundo baño. Una buena casa sin duda, y más siendo que Natsu se quedaba con ella hasta conseguir su propia casa…hablando de eso.

Se levantó de la cama y fue a echar un vistazo a la habitación temporal de Natsu, el pelirosa dormía profundamente. Rápidamente Kagome fue a hacer sus quehaceres comenzando con el desayuno cuyo olor despertó al dragón Slayer de fuego, luego fue a bañarse y a arreglar su habitación mientras Natsu se iba diciéndole que la esperaría en el bosque. Tras terminar de arreglar todo lo demás la hanyou se apresuro a seguirlo.

El día anterior Natsu había estado explorando el bosque, y en su camino se encontró una vieja casa abandonada que podría arreglar para vivir en ella…con ayuda claro, por esa razón le había pedido a Kagome que fuera a verla para después pedirles a los demás que les echaran una mano.

En el camino, la hanyou se detuvo al escuchar un ruido, era como ramas partiéndose sobre ella; antes de siquiera poder mirar hacia arriba sintió algo cayendo sobre su cabeza haciéndola caer de boca al suelo.

—Ay, ay, ay—Se queja sentándose con una mano en la cara y una lagrima en uno de sus ojos—¿Qué rayos fue eso?

La ojidorada miro hacia todos lados buscando el objeto contundente que la había atrapado desprevenida; al encontrar dicho objeto quedó realmente sorprendida, ¡Era un huevo enorme!

Se levanto y se acercó al huevo, tenía unas marcas amarillas parecidas a pequeñas llamas en la parte de abajo y en altura le llegaba al hombro.

—" _¿Y esto de donde salió?_ "—Piensa mirando el huevo con mucha curiosidad—Creo que lo llevaré al gremio para que el maestro lo vea, tal vez incluso Levy sepa algo—Carga el huevo y sale corriendo con rumbo al gremio.

Al llegar y entrar vio a todo el mundo reunido, curiosa se abrió paso entre la multitud y se sorprendió al ver a Natsu cargando un huevo parecido al suyo, solo que las marcas en lugar de amarillas eran azules.

—¿Tu también encontraste uno?—Pregunta dejando el huevo en el suelo junto al pelirosa quien hizo lo mismo.

—¿De dónde habrán salido esos huevos?—Se pregunta Lisanna acuclillándose junto a ellos.

—Más importante, ¿De qué son para tener ese tamaño?—Cuestiona Gray tocando uno con un dedo.

—Yo creo que son huevos de dragón, miren estas marcas—Dice Natsu sonriente mirando las marcas azules—Parecen las llamas de un dragón.

—Bueno, supongo que solo hay una forma de averiguarlo—Dice Lisanna levantándose—Debemos empollarlos—Propone con una sonrisa.

—¿Y cómo haremos eso?—Pregunta Natsu inocente.

—Eso es fácil, solo debemos brindarles calor—Explica Kagome.

—Ya veo…en ese caso—Dice Natsu preparando sus llamas.

—¡Natsu, no!—Gritan la albina y la hanyou atrapándolo de los brazos para detenerlo.

—Es darles calor no calcinarlos—Regaña Kagome soltándolo al igual que Lisanna.

—Debes brindarle calor con tu cuerpo no con tus llamas—Regaña la albina con los brazos en jarras.

—Pero aun así…¿Dónde empollaremos unos huevos tan grandes?—Se pregunta Kagome mirando los huevos con una ceja alzada.

Los tres se pusieron a pensar, ¿Cuál sería un buen lugar?...¡Eso es!

—¡Conozco el lugar perfecto para empollarlos!—Exclama Lisanna llamando la atención—Cárguenlos y síganme—Sale corriendo fuera del gremio.

Los Dragón Slayers se miraron entre sí confusos, luego se encogieron de hombros y cargando sus respectivos huevos corrieron siguiendo a la albina. Luego de unos minutos en los que Lisanna los guió hasta las afueras de la ciudad llegaron a una colina en la que había un gran montículo de paja reunido no muy lejos. Usando su Take Over para transformarse en un conejo gigante la albina construyó algo similar a una casa con la paja.

—Listo ¿Qué les parece?—Pregunta volviendo a la normalidad.

—Es genial Lisanna—Dice Kagome con una gran sonrisa adentrándose en la casa.

—Sin duda es un buen lugar para empollarlos—Concuerda Natsu del mismo modo dejando su huevo en el centro junto al de la ojidorada.

—¿Y qué les parece la vista? ¿Verdad que es hermosa?—Pregunta la albina mirando a un lado, tenían una hermosa vista a la ciudad, y si así se veía al medio día no podían esperar para ver como se vería al atardecer.

—Sí, es preciosa—Concuerda Kagome colocándose a su lado.

Bueno, ya tenían el lugar perfecto para empollar los huevos, ahora solo quedaba esperar a que eclosionaran.

 _ ***-*-*-***_ _ **Remastered**_ _ ***-*-*-***_

Pasaron tres semanas, los tres amigos observaban el atardecer en la colina manteniéndose los Dragón Slayers cerca de sus huevos, Lisanna por otro lado estaba afuera de la casa de paja observando la escena con una sonrisa calmada.

—¿Saben chicos? De toda Magnolia éste es mi lugar favorito—Comenta la albina captando la atención de ambos—Me gustaría mucho…que en el futuro, cuando muera, me enterraran en éste lugar—Voltea a mirarlos sin borrar su sonrisa—¿Prometen que lo harán?

La hanyou y el pelirosa se miraron, sonrieron.

—Claro que si Lisanna—Contesta Natsu.

—Si eso es lo que deseas lo cumpliremos al pie de la letra—Dice Kagome guiñándole un ojo, la albina ensanchó su sonrisa, definitivamente tenia los mejores amigos del mundo.

En la noche, una terrible tormenta se desató en Magnolia. Los niños ya dormían manteniéndose los tres cerca de los huevos, pero de un momento a otro se alejaron de ellos entre sueños. Al ver esto una figura misteriosa tomó los huevos llevándoselos a otro lado.

A la mañana siguiente. Los niños se despertaron y al no ver los huevos por ningún sitio se alarmaron y fueron corriendo al gremio. Sin perder tiempo se pusieron a preguntarles a todos si no los habían visto, pero no recibieron respuestas muy positivas que digamos.

—¿Y si el ladrón se los comió?—Cuestiona Natsu aterrado.

—¿Pero quién pudo haber sido?

Se pusieron a pensar ¿Quién sería tan cruel como para robarse esos huevos y convertirlos en su cena?

—¿Mirajane?—Se pregunta Natsu en voz alta imaginando a la mayor de los Strauss friendo los huevos.

—Ella detesta cocinar—Aclara Lisanna.

—¿Qué tal Erza?—Pregunta el pelirosa imaginando a la maga de re-equipamiento comiéndoselos cocidos.

—Dudo que si quiera sepa usar una sartén—Comenta Kagome sonriendo nerviosa.

—¡Ya se! ¡Fue Elfman! ¡El ama cocinar!—Exclama el Dragón Slayer de fuego imaginando al albino haciendo un omelette.

—Él sabe lo que estábamos haciendo, es demasiado bueno para hacer algo tan despiadado—Dice Lisanna agitando una mano como si espantara una mosca.

Sin embargo, fueron sorprendidos cuando el mencionado apareció con los huevos intactos.

—Lamento haberles dado ese susto, pero durante la noche se alejaron de ellos y hacia mucho frio debido a la tormenta, así que me los llevé para evitar que se enfriaran—Dice Elfman apenado.

—No importa—Dice Kagome sonriendo con su huevo en brazos.

—Están a salvo así que está bien—Dice Natsu del mismo modo.

De repente, los huevos comenzaron a moverse, los Dragón Slayers se miraron y los dejaron en el suelo dejando el espacio para que eclosionaran, todos alrededor se acercaron a ver. En unos instantes los huevos se rompieron liberando una intensa luz que los cegó a todos por unos momentos, cuando al fin pudieron ver observaron un tanto sorprendidos como de los huevos salían…¡¿Gatos?! Uno era azul y el otro era amarillo, ambos con pequeñas alitas en sus espaldas que usaron para volar hacia las cabezas de sus respectivos dueños.

—¡Aye!—Dicen ambos alzando una patita.

—¡Son tan lindos!—Exclama Lisanna con brillitos en los ojos.

Todos comenzaron a festejar la llegada de los nuevos -aunque algo extraños- integrantes, parecían muy felices por esos dos.

—Se ven muy felices ¿Verdad?—Comenta Lisanna sonriente—¿Qué nombres van a ponerles?

Ambos se pusieron a pensar, Natsu miraba con curiosidad a su gatito azul que dormía en sus manos…así que todos estaban felices ¿eh?

—Happy—Dice sonriendo causando curiosidad en las otras dos—Todos están felices porque ellos están aquí, así que llamaré al mío Happy—Dice contento.

—¿Cómo le pondrás al tuyo?—Pregunta la albina mirando a Kagome.

La hanyou se puso a pensar, Raijin en una ocasión le había dicho los nombres de varios de sus amigos, uno de ellos era Cerberos.

—Lo voy a llamar…Kero—Dice sonriendo.

—¿Kero?

—Un amigo de Raijin se llamaba Cerberos, solo por molestarlo un poco le decía Kero—Explica mirando a sus amigos—El nombre significa guardián.

—Oh…—Dicen ambos en comprensión.

—En ese caso es un excelente nombre—Dice Lisanna contenta, Kagome asintió.

Ese día marcó otro evento importante en sus vidas, y aun faltaban muchos por venir, pero sin duda solo uno marcaría sus vidas…para siempre.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **(1) Recuerden que "Mest" es un nombre que Dranbalt utiliza para infiltrarse en Fairy Tail, también utiliza su poder para desaparecer de la memoria de todos, por eso ya no es mencionado.**

 **Esepero que lese ahaja gustadojo xD...lamento haberme tardado, pero ya me conocen -o al menos la mayoría-, cuando la flojera, la falta de inspiración y de motivación se juntan ocurre una explosión que acaba con medio mundo xD.  
**

 **Ene fine...**

 **¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**

 **¡RAIYU NO...JA NE! :D**


	6. C-6 Distancia

**¡Hola a todo el mundo! ¡Estoy de vuelta! :D...**

 **Aquí les dejo:**

 ***-*-*-*** **Una nueva oportunidad*-*-*-***

 ***-*-*-*** **(Remastered)*-*-*-***

 **Capítulo 6…Distancia**

* * *

Cuatro años pasaron tras el nacimiento de Kero y Happy. Natsu ya tenía dieciséis años y Kagome quince, el cabello de la hanyou había crecido bastante, casi hasta el final de la espalda, lo llevaba atado en una cola alta permitiendo así que se viera el símbolo del gremio en la espalda de su haori blanco, dos mechones estaban sueltos a ambos lados de su rostro. En ese momento los cuatro estaban reunidos en el centro de la ciudad, en el parque para ser más precisos, estaban sentados bajo uno de los frondosos árboles.

—Natsu se comió mi pescado—Llora Happy escondiéndose detrás de Kagome.

—¿Vas a seguir con eso? Ya te dije que lo siento, no sabía que ese pescado era tuyo—Dice Natsu cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado con las mejillas infladas…que maduro.

—Ya basta, están peleando por una gran tontería—Dice Kagome con la esperanza de tranquilizarlos antes de que comenzaran a pelear—Happy, Natsu ya dijo que lo siente—El pelirosa asiente—Y tu fíjate bien antes de comerte todo lo que te encuentras—Lo mira con el ceño fruncido, el chico se tenso y evitó su mirada nervioso, ella suspiro.

—Tengo mucha hambre—Se queja Kero sentándose con sus patas en la pancita.

—¿Tu con hambre? Qué extraño—Dice la ojidorada con sarcasmo—Comiste hace una hora Kero, eres un glotón.

—Mira quien lo dice, el monstruo come chocolates—Dice Kero en un tono que un ser humano normal no habría escuchado, pero la hanyou lo escuchó como si se lo hubiera dicho al oído.

—¿Dijiste algo gatito?—Interroga alzando un puño con una sonrisa amenazante, el felino amarillo se tensó.

—N-No nada—Corre a esconderse detrás de Natsu seguido de Happy, el pelirosa también estaba asustado, esa mujer sí que daba miedo cuando quería.

—¿Quién se cree este gato?—Se queja Kagome cruzándose de brazos molesta.

—¿Otra vez peleando?—Pregunta alguien más llegando.

—Hola Lisanna—Saluda la hanyou sonriendo.

—Natsu se comió mi pescado—Llora otra vez Happy mirando a la albina con ojitos de perrito.

—¡¿En serio vas a seguir con eso?!—Exclama Natsu ya harto de aquella discusión.

Ante aquella escena las chicas rieron, esas "peleas" ya eran una costumbre.

—¡Lisanna, date prisa, perderemos el tren!—Oyen gritar a Mirajane desde lejos junto a Elfman.

—¿Irán a un trabajo?—Pregunta Kagome, no supo porque, pero un mal presentimiento se alojó en su pecho.

—Así es. Cuida de ellos mientras no estoy—Responde Lisanna con una sonrisa despidiéndose para alcanzar a sus hermanos.

—¡Esperen un momento!—Los detiene Natsu levantándose del suelo, los tres lo miraron—Cuiden bien de Lisanna ¿Si?—Pide preocupado, tal parecía que tenía el mismo mal presentimiento que la hanyou.

—Estará conmigo así que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte—Dice Mirajane dándole la espalda agitando una mano como si espantara una mosca—Ahora vámonos, el tren va a partir y nosotros estamos aquí perdiendo el tiempo—Comienza a caminar a la estación seguida de Elfman.

—¡Nos vemos luego chicos!—Se despide la albina menor alcanzando a sus hermanos.

Se quedaron mirándolos hasta que desaparecieron de la vista, el viento soplaba y el mal presentimiento se acrecentaba dentro de ellos.

—¿Crees que vaya a estar bien?—Pregunta Kagome angustiada.

—No lo sé, tengo un muy mal presentimiento—Responde Natsu volviendo a sentarse con la mirada fija en el suelo.

—Si…también yo—Dice Kagome mirando al cielo, esperaba que los tres regresaran a salvo.

Se quedaron unos minutos más y luego regresaron a sus respectivas casas. Al llegar a la suya Kagome preparó algo de comer para Kero y se fue a su habitación tirándose boca abajo en la cama. Estaba muy preocupada, sentía que algo terrible iba a suceder.

—¿También estás preocupada?—Pregunta Kero al llegar acostándose sobre su cabeza.

—Mucho—Responde la ojidorada hundiendo su rostro en la almohada, lo mejor ahora sería ir a dormir—Vamos a dormir Kero, algo me dice que mañana será un día muy largo—El gatito asintió.

Kagome se cambió a su pijama y se acostó a dormir seguida de Kero. Al día siguiente se dispuso a hacer un desayuno para ella y Kero, pero honestamente no tenía mucha hambre. De pronto escuchó un golpeteo, al mirar a la ventana de la sala vio a Natsu saludándola desde el otro lado junto a Happy. Quitó la sartén del fuego y fue a abrirles la puerta para que entraran. Normalmente desayunaban juntos, pero al parecer -aparte de Kero- ninguno tenía hambre, por lo que simplemente se sentaron a la mesa en completo silencio.

—Este mal presentimiento comienza a volverse molesto—Dice Kagome recostando su cabeza en una mano.

—¿No comiste nada anoche?—Pregunta Natsu.

—No, ¿Y tú?—El pelirrosa negó con la cabeza, ambos suspiraron.

—¿Qué será lo que está a punto de pasar?—Se pregunta Natsu mirando por la ventana de la cocina.

—No tengo idea, pero desearía que no fuera algo grave—Dice Kagome mirando la mesa.

—Oye, ¿Te comerás eso?—Pregunta Kero señalando con su tenedor hacia el desayuno intacto de la hanyou. La chica lo miró parpadeando un par de veces y luego miró su plato, no, su estómago estaba demasiado revuelto para comer; con desagrado empujó el plato hacia el felino que no tardó en comenzar a devorarlo.

—Parece que a él no le afecta para nada—Dice Natsu sonriendo sin muchas ganas.

—A él solo le interesa comer y nada más, es un glotón—Dice Kagome viendo al gato de forma acusadora, el felino estaba acostado boca arriba con la panza llena.

—Eso estuvo delicioso, mis felicitaciones a la chef—Dice con las patas en la panza y una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Tú definitivamente eres el colmo.

Luego del desayuno Natsu ayudó a Kagome con los quehaceres de la casa, al terminar salieron de la casa y se dirigieron al gremio, ya pasaban de las diez de la mañana. Cuando llegaron la hanyou se detuvo mirando al suelo, por algún motivo no quería entrar ahí; al notar que no lo seguía Natsu se detuvo y volteó a mirarla, la chica parecía asustada por algo, incluso pudo notar que temblaba ligeramente.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucede?—Pregunta Natsu acercándose a ella, Kero y Happy también se acercaron volando sobre ellos.

—N-No lo sé, mi cuerpo…de repente comenzó a temblar—Responde Kagome abrazándose a sí misma, algo le decía que no debía entrar ahí.

Natsu se la quedó observando preocupado, jamás la había visto así. No pudiendo soportar más esa visión el pelirrosa la abrazó para tratar de calmarla, podía sentirla temblar en sus brazos, la estrechó un poco en el abrazo acariciándole la cabeza. Sintiendo el cálido gesto Kagome correspondió al abrazo con algo de fuerza, podía sentir como poco a poco su cuerpo dejaba de temblar. No supieron cuánto tiempo duraron así, solo sabían que se sentían muy a gusto.

—¿Ya estás mejor?—Pregunta Natsu sin separarse aún, la hanyou asintió.

Muy a su pesar se separaron.

—Gracias Natsu—Dice Kagome con una sonrisa.

—No hay de que, para eso son los amigos—Dice Natsu con la sonrisa más brillante que la chica hubiera visto jamás, un imperceptible sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas—Ahora…¿Vamos?—Le tiende una mano.

Kagome asintió y tomándole la mano entró con él al gremio. Kero y Happy se los quedaron mirando con picardía.

—Se gussssstan—Susurran ambos para después seguirlos, tenían suerte de que aquellos dos ya hubieran entrado porque si no…

Pero habrían deseado no haberlo hecho. Al entrar vieron a todo el mundo reunido como si estuviesen rodeando a alguien, había un gran alboroto. Gracias a su oído la hanyou pudo escuchar por sobre el escándalo un llanto, alguien lloraba como si hubieran arrancado una parte de su alma; su corazón dio un vuelco al reconocer la voz, era…

Soltando a Natsu se abrió paso entre la multitud, el pelirrosa no tardó en seguirla sintiendo su corazón retumbar en sus oídos, no querían acercarse, pero debían hacerlo. Al lograr llegar al centro vieron con horror a Mirajane tirada en el suelo llorando con una tela ensangrentada en las manos, junto a ella Elfman también lloraba repitiéndose una y otra vez que había sido culpa suya.

—¿Qué le…pasó a Lisanna?—Pregunta Kagome lo que nadie se atrevió a preguntar sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

—Ella…Lisanna…¡Está muerta!—Grita desgarradoramente Mirajane.

Al escuchar aquello todo el mundo se quedó helado. Kagome no pudo sostenerse de pie por más tiempo, calló sentándose sobre sus rodillas…no era cierto…simplemente no podía ser verdad; Natsu se arrodilló junto a ella abrazándola, las lágrimas caían por su rostro, Happy y Kero también la abrazaron llorando, ella simplemente no reaccionaba, estaba en completo shock. El maestro se acercó a los hermanos para consolarlos mientras el resto les daba su espacio, había sido una terrible perdida para todos, habían perdido a un miembro importante de su familia.

 ** _*-*-*-*_** ** _Remastered*-*-*-*_**

Varias horas pasaron, eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde. Natsu, Kero y Happy estaban en la colina donde se hallaba la casa de paja, frente a la cual habían puesto una piedra con el nombre de Lisanna. El funeral era en la Catedral Kardia, pero el pelirrosa sabía que el espíritu de Lisanna estaba en esa colina, en el lugar donde siempre le gustó ver el atardecer.

—¿Por qué no fuimos al funeral en la Catedral?—Pregunta Happy sentado en el suelo junto a su hermano.

—Porque es aquí donde está Lisanna, desde aquí podrá ver el atardecer todos los días—Responde Natsu mirando la piedra—" _Kagome, ¿A dónde fuiste?_ "—Piensa preocupado, la hanyou se había ido sin decir una palabra dando a entender que quería estar sola.

Había ido a buscarla antes de ir a la colina, pero no la encontró por ningún sitio, ni siquiera en su casa, ¿A dónde habría ido?

Después de un rato los tres se fueron de ahí sin un rumbo fijo. Durante el trayecto comenzó a llover, pero ninguno tenía ganas de correr para escapar de la lluvia. Caminaron un rato hasta divisar algo al frente, junto al rio, una persona se encontraba parada allí sin mover un musculo, dejando que la lluvia la cubriera por completo. Al acercarse más Natsu se sorprendió de ver que se trataba de Kagome, tenía el cabello suelto y empapado a tal punto que se pegaba a su espalda y brazos, sus orejas estaban caídas, señal de que estaba triste.

Al notar su presencia la hanyou volteó a mirarlo, su rostro no tenía expresión alguna y la lluvia simulaba las lágrimas que no podía soltar, tal vez por eso estaba allí. Desde su llegada a Earthland hace ya diez años había sido incapaz de derramar una sola lágrima, por algún motivo no podía llorar, era como si sus lágrimas se hubiesen secado.

—Lamento…no haber ido contigo—Dice en un tono sin emociones, no era capaz de expresar nada ahora.

Natsu no dijo nada, no tenía por qué disculparse, él sabía que el padre biológico de la hanyou había fallecido antes de conocer a Raijin, también sabía que desde entonces odiaba los funerales.

El silencio se hizo entre ambos, ninguno era capaz de decir una sola palabra.

La lluvia continuó cayendo con mucha más fuerza, pero ninguno de los dos se movía, solo se quedaron ahí, mirándose en silencio.

 ** _*-*-*-*_** ** _Remastered*-*-*-*_**

Dos años pasaron tras el trágico incidente. Durante ese tiempo Kagome y Natsu habían comenzado a distanciarse, era como si el punto que los mantenía unidos antes hubiera desaparecido por completo haciéndolos quedar como simples desconocidos. Se saludaban en el gremio de vez en cuando, pero casi no pasaban mucho tiempo ahí, pasaban más tiempo haciendo trabajos y tratando de encontrar a sus padres adoptivos que en la ciudad, y todo eso era simplemente para mantenerse ocupados.

Un día, Natsu tomó un trabajo que consistía en atrapar a un sujeto que se hacía pasar por él bajo el nombre de Salamander, cosa que no le hizo mucha gracia. Al ir de salida se encontró con Kagome quien regresaba de un trabajo y se preparaba para ir a otro con Erza. Los dos se quedaron mirando un largo rato, antes podían decirse cualquier cosa, pero ahora ni siquiera podían decir "hola". Sin decir nada, como ya era costumbre, Natsu se fue del gremio seguido de Happy, Kagome también siguió su camino directo a la barra para hablar con Mira y después se reunió con Erza para irse de nuevo.

Todos los demás en el gremio, especialmente el maestro, estaban muy tristes por la separación de esos dos, sin duda la pérdida de Lisanna había sido un golpe muy duro para ambos, incluso más de lo que lo fue para sus hermanos.

—Algún día tienen que hablar, ¿Lo sabes verdad?—Pregunta Erza una vez se subieron al tren.

Kagome no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a mirar por la ventana, no estaba de ánimos para escucharla ahora.

—Es increíble que de ser tan unidos pasaran a ser casi desconocidos—Continúa hablando Erza cruzándose de brazos—Se que la muerte de Lisanna fue algo muy duro, pero ya han pasado dos años, si no hablan no podrán superar esto.

La ojidorada la miró por un momento y volvió a mirar por la ventana.

—¿Crees que no lo eh intentado?—Cuestiona Kagome manteniendo su vista fija en el paisaje—Cada vez que me decido a hablar con él nada sale de mi boca, y en ocasiones él me evita. Ya no sé como acercarme a él—Se recuesta en el cristal con una expresión melancólica.

Erza la observó en silencio. Suspiró, si ese era el caso necesitarían un empujón, algo que los hiciera hablar si o si, pero debía esperar a que se presentara la oportunidad perfecta. Solo esperaba que todo se solucionara pronto, y lo más importante, que todo saliera bien.

 ** _Continuara…_**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado :3...de verdad lamento haberme tardado tanto en traer ésto, como compensación voy a hacer una maratón, subiré varios capítulos seguidos los siguientes días, uno detrás de otro (Creo que también haré lo mismo con Una gran aventura, además de hacerle una nueva portada)  
**

 **Nos estaremos "viendo" en la semana :3...**

 **¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**

 **¡** ** **RAIYU NO...JA NE! :D****


	7. C-7 El gremio oscuro Eisenwald

**Segundo capítulo de la maratón :3**

 **Aquí les dejo:**

 ***-*-*-*** **Una nueva oportunidad*-*-*-***

 ***-*-*-*** **(Remastered)*-*-*-***

 **Capítulo 7…El gremio oscuro Eisenwald**

* * *

Bueno, el trabajo no fue tan mal, apaleó al tipo que se hacía pasar por él, destruyó el barco con el que planeaba llevar a esas pobres mujeres para venderlas como esclavas y había ganado una nueva compañera, sip, todo había ido perfectamente…salvo por un pequeño detalle, lo había hecho solo…otra vez.

—Y cuéntenme, ¿Cómo son todos en el gremio?—Pregunta la chica rubia, Lucy, maga estelar que ansiaba convertirse en un miembro de Fairy Tail desde que era una niña.

—Todos son geniales…aunque siempre pelean mucho—Responde Happy volando junto a ella, ya estaban en la estación de trenes—También hay gente muy simpática, como una amiga nuestra ¿Verdad Natsu?—Pregunta tapándose la boca rápidamente, había olvidado que no debía de hablar de ese tema frente al Dragón Slayer de fuego.

—Si…lo es—Responde el pelirrosa con una sonrisa melancólica, bien hecho Happy.

Lucy los miró a ambos extrañada, ¿Acaso había preguntado algo malo?

Una vez llegó el tren se subieron para ir a Magnolia. Natsu iba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no sintió mareos, simplemente se distraía mirando el paisaje sin verlo realmente.

—Lo siento Happy, creo que no debí preguntar—Se disculpa Lucy mirando al felino azul sentado junto a ella.

—No, fui yo el que no debió abrir la boca—Dice Happy mirando al suelo con tristeza.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Es que…hace dos años perdimos a alguien muy importante para nosotros, desde entonces Natsu y Kagome se distanciaron—Baja las orejitas.

Así que eso había pasado, era lo que pensaba la rubia, no sabía quién era Kagome, pero por lo visto ella y Natsu habían compartido una fuerte amistad en el pasado. Tras varias horas llegaron a Magnolia dirigiéndose directamente al gremio, al llegar fueron a la barra donde Lucy se presentó con Mirajane. La albina ahora usaba un lindo vestido de un rosa oscuro, su cabello largo estaba suelto; se había vuelto una mujer muy madura además de amable, y si hablamos de su rivalidad con Erza, ésta había quedado totalmente en el olvido.

—Así que ya llegaste, creí que te tardarías más flamita—Comenta Gray acercándose…no tenía más que su bóxer.

—¿A quién le dices flamita cubo de hielo con patas?—Interroga Natsu mirando al pelinegro de forma desafiante.

Como era de esperarse ambos comenzaron a pelearse, Lucy los observaba desde la barra mientras Mira le colocaba la marca del gremio en el dorso de su mano derecha.

—¿Ellos siempre son así?—Pregunta curiosa mirando la pelea.

—Suelen ser así muy a menudo, aunque creo que es su manera de llevarse bien—Responde Mira con una sonrisa—Espero que te sientas a gusto en el gremio.

—Claro, gracias—Dice la rubia mirándola sonriente.

 ** _*-*-*-*Remastered*-*-*-*_**

Un par de días después Natsu tomó un pequeño trabajito, nada malo, solo…obligó a Lucy a ir con él, ya que necesitaba a una chica y la rubia era perfecta. El trabajo consistía en recuperar un libro en la mansión Everlue, cosa que no fue muy sencilla ya que el dueño de aquella mansión sabía jugar sucio, y al parecer también era un mago estelar…uno muy desagradable.

Cuando pudieron terminar el trabajo regresaron a casa sin recompensa más reconfortante que haber hecho algo bueno por alguien más…aunque Lucy aun no comprendía del todo aquello, pero lo haría con el tiempo. En el camino de regreso se encontraron con Gray, la pobre Lucy estuvo muy nerviosa puesto que no sabía cómo controlarlos si empezaban a pelear, pero por fortuna ninguno de los dos se dirigió la palabra por más de dos minutos de vez en cuando, al parecer habían tenido una discusión "normal" un día antes de que el pelirrosa y la rubia se fueran.

—¡Hay problemas!—Escuchan gritar a Loke entrando por la puerta del gremio—Kagome y Erza están de vuelta.

—¡¿Qué?!—Gritan todos en el gremio. Con el paso del tiempo esas dos se habían ganado un cierto respeto/temor por parte de todos…en especial Kagome, era la que más miedo daba de las dos.

—¿Kagome y Erza?, creo que Gray y Happy las mencionaron antes—Dice Lucy con un dedo en la barbilla—Aunque no dijeron como son.

—Pues las vas a conocer pronto—Le dice Mirajane contenta—¡Gracias por avisar de su llegada Loke!

Pasados unos minutos las mencionadas llegaron, Scarlet se adentró dejando un gran cuerno de alguna bestia adornado con joyas en el centro del gremio, tal vez era un regalo de la gente a la que ayudaron en su trabajo.

—¿Se puede saber que están haciendo ustedes dos?—Cuestiona mirando a Gray y a Natsu quienes habían estado peleando hasta hace unos instantes.

—¿N-Nosotros? Nada—Dice Natsu con una sonrisa nerviosa, él y el pelinegro tenían un brazo alrededor del cuello del otro, como en un abrazo amistoso.

—S-Solo estamos haciendo nuestro saludo secreto ¿Verdad amigo?—Dice Gray del mismo modo.

—Aye—Y se volvió Happy.

La pelirroja los miro entrecerrando los ojos, esto los hizo sudar frio, pero por suerte la maga de re-equipamiento solo sonrió aparentemente contenta.

—Muy bien, así es como deben ser los amigos—Dice asintiendo, ambos suspiraron aliviados.

—" _Es increíble que les siga creyendo eso_ "—Piensa Kagome acomodándose su cola alta para después soltar un suspiro al igual que Kero, Erza podía ser tan ingenua a veces.

—Bien, ya que estamos de vuelta quiero pedirles un favor—Dice Titania con seriedad, todo mundo la miró curiosa, ¿Ella pidiendo un favor? ¿De aquí a cuando hacía eso?, de cualquier forma, que estuviera pidiendo ayuda significaba que era algo sumamente importante—En un principio tenía pensado decírselo al maestro primero para que tomara una decisión, pero al final decidí tomarla yo misma, y para lo que voy a hacer necesito su ayuda ¿Lo harán?

—"¿ _Yo hacer equipo…?_ "

—"¿ _Con él?_ "

Piensan ambos mirándose con cara de pocos amigos, no les agradaba mucho esa idea.

—¿Van a ayudarme sí o no?—Pregunta Erza impaciente cruzándose de brazos.

—Aye sir—Dicen los dos en completo terror, no querían enfrentar su furia.

—Muy bien entonces, los veré mañana temprano en la estación—Dice la pelirroja con una sonrisa calmada, tomó el cuerno y se dio la vuelta para salir del gremio—Será mejor que vayas a casa a descansar, te veo mañana—Habla dirigiéndose a la puerta, Kagome asintió viéndola alejarse, luego se acercó a la barra para que Mira anotara todo respecto al trabajo.

—Hola, eres nueva ¿Verdad?—Pregunta Kagome mirando a Lucy.

—Eh…si, así es, me llamo Lucy—Responde sonriendo tendiéndole una mano.

—Mucho gusto Lucy, soy Kagome—Se presenta respondiendo al gesto devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Listo, aquí tienes—Dice Mirajane devolviéndole el papel donde estaba anotado el trabajo.

—Gracias Mira, nos vemos luego Lucy—Se va seguida de Kero.

Aun después de que se fuera la rubia seguía sonriendo, Happy tenía razón, era una persona muy agradable. De forma inconsciente dirigió su mirada hacia Natsu, el pelirrosa no dejaba de mirar a la puerta, parecía pensativo.

—¿Qué harás?—Pregunta Gray como quien no quiere la cosa.

—No lo sé—Responde Natsu mirando al suelo.

—Pues algo debes hacer, no pienso verlos evitarse durante todo el viaje—Le da la espalda al pelirrosa y se va a buscar su ropa, por suerte ésta vez se había dado cuenta él solo.

El Dragón Slayer suspiró, si se ponía a pensarlo bien ésta misión que harían con Erza sería probablemente la única oportunidad que tendría en mucho tiempo de poder hablar con la hanyou…no iba a desperdiciarla.

Al día siguiente se reunieron todos en la estación, incluida Lucy…ella no sabía qué hacía ahí, Mira le había pedido que fuera por alguna extraña razón; ahora se encontraba sentada en una banca junto a Happy mientras fingía que no conocía a ciertos idiotas que aprovechando que Erza no los veía habían comenzado a pelearse con la mirada. Erza buscó los boletos y regresó con ellos, Natsu y Gray se separaron al instante como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Bien, solo faltan Kagome y Kero, en cuanto lleguen subiremos al tren y nos iremos—Dice con una sonrisa tranquila—Por cierto, eres Lucy ¿Verdad?—Se acerca a la rubia dejando su exagerado equipaje a un lado, los otros dos comenzaron a pelear de nuevo aprovechando que no los veía—Me contaron que acabaste con toda una banda de mercenarios tu sola.

—B-Bueno, eso es algo un poco…—Dice la rubia con una sonrisa nerviosa, en realidad había sido Acuario, uno de los espíritus con los que tiene un contrato…y viéndolo desde otro panorama habría ahogado a la maga estelar también si hubiera querido, aunque ganas no le faltaron.

—¡Chicos!—Oyen gritar a alguien, Kagome corrió hasta llegar a ellos con una mochila llena a cuestas—Lamento mi tardanza, Kero devoró todo lo que se supone debía traer y tuve que ir a comprar otra vez—Mira al gato de forma acusadora.

—Lo siento, es que no pude resistirme—Dice Kero limpiándose los dientes con un palillo.

—Tu..pequeño gato desvergonzado—Dice la hanyou, tenía muchas ganas de ahorcarlo, pero ya vería un mejor castigo para él después.

—Ya que estamos todos reunidos podemos irnos—Dice Erza tomando su equipaje para subir al tren, los demás no tardaron en seguirla.

Al estar en el tren se sentaron de la siguiente forma, Gray en el puesto de la izquierda junto a la ventana y Natsu y Happy con él, Erza, Lucy y Kero estaban sentados frente a ellos y Kagome se quedó de pie. El pobre de Natsu estaba muy mareado en el asiento.

—Ven Natsu, siéntate aquí conmigo—Dice Erza lanzándole una indirecta a Lucy de que se levantara, pero esa no era la verdadera intención.

—Ah no, eso sí que no—Dice Kagome haciendo que la mirara—Te conozco muy bien Erza, no dejaré que lo hagas—La señala con un dedo, sabía lo que haría en cuanto el pelirrosa se cambiara, lo noquearía para que durmiera durante el viaje en tren evitando así su "sufrimiento"—Gray, levántate—Ordena con voz demandante.

El mago de hielo obedeció sin chistar, no iba a mentir, le sorprendía un poco la acción de la ojidorada, pero no iba a hacer preguntas. Una vez el puesto quedó libre Kagome se sentó mientras Happy se iba a sentar en las piernas de Erza.

—Ven aquí—Hace que el pelirrosa se recueste en su regazo, luego coloca su mano derecha en su cabeza haciendo brillar una luz de un tono azulado que hizo al chico quedarse dormido—No todo se resuelve a los golpes.

— _Burro hablando de orejas_ —Susurra Kero esperando no ser oído…pero alguien si pareció escucharlo claramente pues sus orejas se movieron.

—¿Cómo dices Kero?—Pregunta Kagome con una sonrisa falsamente inocente haciendo tensar al minino.

—N-No nada, olvídalo—Mira hacia la ventana sudando frío.

—Entonces…¿Por qué pediste nuestra ayuda exactamente?—Pregunta Gray yendo a lo importante.

—Se trata de Eisenwald—Responde la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos—Es un gremio oscuro que está planeando hacer algo hoy en Acalypha.

—¿Hacer algo? ¿Cómo qué?—Pregunta Lucy.

—Planean utilizar algo llamado Lullaby, aunque no sé qué es exactamente, Kagome—Mira a la hanyou.

—Cuando llegué a casa me puse a investigar un poco en mis libros—Comienza a explicar jugando con el cabello de Natsu—Lullaby es una flauta que fue creada por Zeref, tiene el poder de robar almas.

Todos la miraron sorprendidos, ¿Por qué Zeref crearía algo como eso y lo dejaría tirado por ahí?, debían detener a los miembros de Eisenwald sin importar como. Un par de horas de viaje más tarde llegaron a la estación de Acalypha; al bajarse del tren se encontraron rodeados por los miembros de Eizenwald con su líder, Erigor, agachado sobre una de las bocinas de la estación sujetando una imponente oz.

—¿Pero que tenemos aquí? Son miembros de Fairy Tail—Dice con sarcasmo—Titania, Salamander, la Reina del trueno, sin duda una gran reunión—Se levanta con una sonrisa perversa—Llegan justo a tiempo para ver como utilizo ésta flauta para robar las almas de todos los que están ahí afuera.

—Como si fuésemos a permitírtelo—Dice Erza colocándose en posición de batalla.

—Hmp, ya veremos si pueden evitarlo ¡Encárguense de ellos!—Ordena a sus esbirros para después usar su magia para volar fuera de la estación.

—Kagome, Natsu, Gray, síganlo, cuento con ustedes—Dice Erza haciendo aparecer una espada.

Los tres asintieron y fueron tras Erigor, no dejarían que se saliera con la suya.

 ** _Continuara…_**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado :3...hasta mañana.  
**

 **¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**

 **¡RAIYU NO...JA NE! :D**


	8. C-8 Reconciliados

**¡Y aquí está el tercer capitulo de la maratón x3!**

 **Aquí les dejo:**

 ***-*-*-*** **Una nueva oportunidad*-*-*-***

 ***-*-*-*** **(Remastered)*-*-*-***

 **Capítulo 8…Reconciliados**

* * *

Los chicos corrieron hasta llegar a una bifurcación, Gray -a propósito y de forma algo insistente- se fue solo por el camino de la derecha, mientras que Kagome y Natsu se fueron por el de la izquierda. Gray corrió directamente a la sala donde se manejaban los altavoces con la idea de que transmitirían la melodía desde allí, pero al llegar no encontró nada.

—Algo no anda bien—Dice mirando la máquina.

De pronto sintió algo tras de sí, unas cintas negras lo rodearon casi atrapándolo, pero él fue mucho más rápido y sujetando esas cintas jaló a su atacante dándole unos cuantos golpes para después congelarlo hasta los hombros dejándolo inmóvil.

—Creo que hoy no fue tu día de suerte—Suelta las cintas—Ahora…ya que estamos en esta situación quiero que me digas algo, ¿Qué es lo que planea Erigor realmente?

—Como si fuera a decírtelo—Dice el otro altanero.

—Oh créeme, vas a querer hablar—Dice Gray con una sonrisa un tanto maquiavélica tronándose los dedos.

Luego de su interrogatorio dejó al sujeto como una estatua de hielo y salió corriendo de ahí para regresar con Erza y advertirle, Erigor no quería robar las almas de las personas fuera de la estación, su objetivo real era…

Yendo con los otros dos, corrieron por el pasillo sin dirigirse la palabra, y no era que no quisieran hablar, solo no sabían cómo comenzar una conversación después de tanto tiempo. Al llegar a un lugar amplio se encontraron con otro de los subordinados de Erigor que por supuesto les impidió el paso.

—No pasarán por aquí—Dice Kageyama con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

Esto definitivamente era malo, si no alcanzaban a Erigor ahora no podrían detenerlo, y si no lo detenían tocaría la flauta y les robaría el alma a todos en la ciudad, no podían permitir eso. Kageyama por otro lado los observaba con una sonrisa sínica, esos dos serían pan comido…o eso pensaba él, en serio, Erigor había mencionado sus apodos porque sabía quiénes eran, ¿Acaso no había informado a éste tipo?, pobre.

—Natsu, déjame a este tipo y sigue—Dice Kagome ante la intención del pelirrosa de pelear contra él.

—Pero…—Dice Natsu dudoso, no quería dejarla peleando sola.

—Ve, te alcanzaré, y…luego…¿Podemos hablar?—Se atreve a preguntar por fin la ojidorada evitando su mirada.

Natsu la miró en silencio por un momento, ¿Había escuchado bien?, ella quería hablar con él, y eso que había pensado que era ella la que lo evitaba a él a veces.

—Claro—Dice con una sonrisa para luego comenzar a correr—¡Asegúrate de alcanzarme!—Grita haciendo sonreír a la azabache.

—¿De verdad crees que te dejaré ir?—Cuestiona Kageyama a punto de detener a Natsu, pero Kagome lo golpeó alejándolo y permitiendo que el pelirrosa siguiera su camino sin detenerse desapareciendo en la esquina.

—Tu oponente seré yo—Dice la Reina mirándolo desafiante.

Kageyama se levantó mirando a la chica sonriendo de la misma manera, si eso era lo que quería, que no se arrepintiera luego. No iba a negarlo, la chiquilla era fuerte, pero no era rival para él.

—Espero que sepas que no seré compasivo contigo solo porque eres una mujer.

Kagome suspiró cansinamente.

—¿Sabes? Muchos de los que han peleado contra mi cometen los mismos errores—Cierra los ojos por un momento—El primero, me subestiman y creen que pueden vencerme solo porque mi apariencia parece frágil—Abre los ojos.

Mientras hablaba, Kageyama usó su magia de sombras para atacarla por detrás, pero no funcionó muy bien que digamos. Las orejas de Kagome detectaron movimiento a sus espaldas y cuando la atacó esquivó el ataque con mucha facilidad sorprendiendo a su oponente, la chica era rápida.

—Otro error muy común es que creen que pueden atacarme desde un "punto ciego", pero conmigo eso no funciona, ya que mi oído y mi olfato son superiores a los de los humanos—Dice la hanyou preparando su ataque— **Raiyū no…¡Yokugeki! (** Alas del dragón del trueno **)** —Su ataque alcanza a Kageyama haciendo que se golpeara contra una pared cayendo luego al suelo.

Con dificultad logró ponerse en pie limpiándose la sangre que escurría por su labio, estaba equivocada si creía que podría vencerlo con eso. Alzando una mano comenzó a manipular las sombras a las que les dio forma de picos muy afilados atacando a la chica una y otra vez logrando al final hacerle una herida en un costado. La chica se detuvo un momento con una mano en la herida, para alguien como ella no era algo muy grave, pero aun así dolía y mucho. Reaccionó a tiempo para esquivar otro par de ataques, pero en uno le hirió una pierna logrando así capturarla con una de sus sombras.

—Parece que tú también me has subestimado—Dice Kageyama con una sonrisa petulante.

De un movimiento de la mano la sombra azotó a Kagome contra el suelo varias veces hasta terminar arrojándola contra un muro destruyéndolo en el proceso. El manipulador de las sombras iba a terminar la pelea atravesándole el pecho, pero al darse cuenta de sus intenciones la ojidorada hizo brillar una luz tan intensa que obligó al hombre a taparse los ojos, las sombras desaparecieron y ella pudo levantarse.

—Demonios, eso si dolió—Se queja con una mano en la cabeza, restos de escombros caían por su cabello que quedó suelto debido al impacto. Tenía algunos rasguños a causa de los ladrillos.

Aprovechando que Kageyama estaba cegado aún se acercó solo un poco y preparó su siguiente ataque.

— **Raiyū no…¡Tekken! (** Puño de hierro del dragón del trueno **)** —Lo golpea con fuerza en el estómago destruyendo otra pared en el proceso dejándolo estampado en la de atrás.

Sabiendo que ya no podría moverse la hanyou se acercó a él manteniéndose a una distancia prudente, Kageyama por su parte había caído al suelo y ahora se sujetaba de la pared para mantenerse en pie.

—Hay una cosa que me ha estado molestando desde hace rato—Dice haciendo que la mirara—Si lo piensas bien el tomar las almas de las personas de ésta ciudad podría no ser más que una prueba para ver cómo funciona Lullaby.

—¿Y eso qué?

—Que Erigor está planeando algo mucho más grande, ¿Qué es?

Kageyama rió por lo bajo recostando su espalda a la pared con aquella sonrisa sínica dibujada en su rostro.

—Tienes razón…podría ser una simple prueba…pero Erigor no tiene intenciones de gastar el poder de Lullaby…con basura insignificante—Comienza a hablar con algo de dificultad con una mano en el estómago—Erigor va tras los maestros que están-

Antes de que terminara de soltar la sopa unas manos lo atravesaron dejando heridas graves. Cuando cayó al suelo Kagome pudo ver con claridad a tipo gordo de cabello verde que atravesaba la pared, el sujeto temblaba como un flan. La chica, furiosa, quiso acercarse y darle su merecido, pero el gordinflón desapareció detrás del muro antes de que pudiera si quiera dar un paso, ¡¿Cómo pudo ser capaz de hacerle eso a su compañero?! Alarmada se acercó a Kageyama para asegurarse de que siguiera vivo, gracias a Dios lo estaba.

Cargándolo cual saco de papas salió de la estación encontrándose con los demás y una barrera de viento que rodeaba toda la estación impidiéndoles salir. Dejó a Kageyama en el suelo recostado a una pared, se sorprendió al notar que aquel sujeto de cabello verde también estaba ahí totalmente inconsciente, seguramente se había encontrado o con Lucy o con Erza, a fin de cuentas ellas estaban mucho más cerca en aquel momento.

—Esta barrera la puso Erigor ¿Cierto?—Dice Kagome acercándose a Erza.

—Así es—Dice la pelirroja apretando los puños con furia, la hanyou decidió que lo mejor era alejarse un poco.

—Tenemos que encontrar una forma de salir de aquí, no podemos dejar que Erigor toque esa flauta en Clover—Dice Gray cruzando los brazos.

—En eso tienes razón pero…—Dice Lucy mirando sus llaves—Ninguno de mis espíritus tiene una habilidad que pueda sacarnos de aquí—Agacha la cabeza con un aura depresiva.

De repente junto a ella se abrió un hoyo, de éste salió una joven de cabello rosa corto hasta el cuello, ojos azules, tenía grilletes en sus manos y vestía como sirvienta.

—¿Q-Quien eres tú?—Pregunta la rubia parpadeando varias veces confundida, esa chica se le hacía familiar.

—Soy Virgo—Se presente mirando el látigo en la cintura de la rubia—Mi señora.

—¡¿Virgo?!—Exclaman Lucy y Happy sorprendidos.

—¿Qué ella no era mucho más grande y gorda?—Se pregunta Natsu con una mano en la barbilla.

—Eh…

—Es una larga historia, luego de cuento—Dice mirando a Kagome con una sonrisa.

—Okey.

Al ver esto los gatitos, Erza y Gray se extrañaron un poco; los magos se miraron y sonrieron, al parecer por fin se habían arreglado…o al menos en parte.

—¿Prefieren mi otra forma?—Pregunta Virgo adoptando aquella desagradable forma que tenía en la mansión Everlue.

—¡No, para nada!—Gritan todos haciendo que volviera a su forma delgada.

—¿Y que con eso de señora? ¿Qué acaso no vez que soy muy joven?—Se queja Lucy con una venita anime en la frente.

—¿Prefiere que le diga señorita?—Pregunta el espíritu volviendo a posar su mirada en el látigo.

—Mmm…no, es demasiado formal.

—¿Y princesa?

Ante esa forma de llamarla la maga estelar se quedó en silencio por un momento.

—¿Es hora de mi castigo?—Pregunta la pelirrosa ante la falta de una respuesta.

—¿Castigo? No—Responde Lucy un tanto sorprendida—Y de hecho…princesa no suena nada mal—Dice con una sonrisa algo egocéntrica—Cambiando de tema, ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí?

—Mi amo anterior violó nuestro contrato al ir a la cárcel, por lo que se canceló—Responde Virgo con simpleza—Ya que usted también es una maga celestial me gustaría hacer un contrato con usted.

—¿De verdad?—Pregunta Lucy con estrellitas en los ojos, en eso algo le hizo click—Virgo puede sacarnos de aquí si cava debajo de la barrera.

—Si eso es lo que desea princesa lo haré de inmediato—Virgo cava otro hoyo por el que los chicos entraron logrando salir de la barrera.

—Bien hecho Virgo, nuestro contrato está hecho—Dice Lucy sonriente, la pelirrosa hizo una reverencia y luego se fue al mundo espiritual.

—Debemos alcanzar a Erigor cuanto antes, Kagome, Natsu…—Dice Erza callando a lo último al notar que Natsu ya no estaba allí.

—Descuida, lo alcanzaré en un momento, andando Kero—Dice Kagome corriendo en la dirección por la que se habían ido Natsu y Happy.

—Aye—La sigue.

Los que quedaron la miraron sorprendidos, esa no se la esperaban.

—Me alegro de que por fin hayan arreglado las cosas—Dice Erza sonriendo, Gray asintió en acuerdo—Y ahora…

La maga de re-equipamiento se acercó a ver el estado de Kageyama, tenía heridas terribles. Sin pensárselo dos veces lo curó y luego, al ver que el gordinflón había despertado, se decidió a interrogarlo.

—¡Contesta ya! ¡¿Dónde encontraron a Lullaby?!—Exclama sujetando al hombre del cuello de la camisa agitándolo como loca, el pobre estaba mareado.

—" _Pobre, debe estar sufriendo mucho_ "—Piensan los otros dos con una gotita anime resbalando por sus cabezas, sentían lastima por el sujeto.

—Tal vez si dejaras de agitarlo tanto podría darte una respuesta—Dice, o más bien, piensa Gray en voz alta. Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho -y a quien- tragó en seco comenzando a sudar frío, estaba muerto.

—Tienes razón, lo siento—Dice Erza apenada dejando al pobre gordo en el suelo.

—" _Este gremio está lleno de raros, creo que Kagome es la única "normal" entre todos ellos_ "—Piensa Lucy.

 ** _*-*-*-*_** ** _Remastered*-*-*-*_**

Kagome corría lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernitas, Kero se había sujetado de su hombro para no perderla puesto que ella era mucho más rápida que él.

Más adelante Natsu y Happy ya se habían encontrado con Erigor y, como era de esperarse, ya estaban peleando. Kagome y Kero llegaron un rato después escondiéndose detrás de una gran roca para evitar que Erigor los viera; buscando dieron con la flauta en la mano libre del mago de viento.

—" _¿Cómo podremos quitársela?_ "—Piensa Kagome analizando la situación, tenía que haber una forma de quitársela mientras el pelirrosa lo distraía.

De repente vio como Erigor arrojaba a Natsu y Happy muy cerca de ella y Kero levantando una gran cantidad de polvo que los obligó a cubrirse. Cuando el polvo se disipó pudieron ver a Natsu arrodillado sobre una pierna, una sonrisa victoriosa surcaba sus labios.

—Ya entiendo cómo funciona esa barrera que te envuelve—Se levanta alzando la vista, Happy lo alzó en el aire y se lanzaron hacia Erigor envueltos en llamas—¡Para que funcione y repela todos los ataques debes hacer que siempre gire en una dirección!

—Y si consigue cambiar su dirección…¡La barrera se disolverá!—Exclama Kagome con una sonrisa.

—Vaya, quien diría que Natsu podía ser listo—Dice Kero volando junto a ella con los brazos cruzados.

Kagome rió de manera nerviosa, Kero podía ser cruel a veces. Volviendo a fijarse en la pelea vieron como el Dragón Slayer de fuego disolvía la barrera logrando así golpear a Erigor arrojándolo por el acantilado, la flauta salió volando casi cayendo con él, por suerte Kagome fue rápida y logró atraparla…pero perdió el equilibrio.

—Ah no, no, no—Dice tratando de no caer de las vías del tren mientras Kero trataba de ayudarla, al ver esto Happy se apresuró a dejar a Natsu cerca.

—¡Te tengo!—Dice el pelirrosa jalándola hacia él, ambos cayeron al suelo de una forma muy dolorosa—¿Estás bien?—Pregunta sentándose con una mano en la cabeza y un gesto de dolor.

—Si—Responde la ojidorada sentándose sobre sus rodillas—¿Qué tal tus heridas?

—No tan mal como las tuyas—Contesta mirando las heridas de la hanyou.

—Esto no es nada—Se encoge de hombros restándole importancia, Natsu la miró con reprobación—No me mires así, soy mitad bestia, en tres días sanarán.

—No por eso debes descuidarte tanto—Regaña el pelirrosa cruzando los brazos, Kagome no supo por qué, pero esta situación le causó una sensación de deja vu.

.

.

.

Ah sí, ya recordaba, esta discusión la había tenido hace mucho tiempo con Inuyasha tras una pelea con Hakudoshi, ella le había dicho las mismas palabras que el pelirrosa y el hanyou le había respondido de la misma manera…que curioso ¿Verdad?

—En vez de ponernos a discutir sigamos hacia Clover, esperaremos a los demás ahí—Se levanta guardando la flauta en su haori para después ayudar a Natsu a levantarse—Mientras podrías contarme como conocen a Virgo—Comienza a caminar con el pelirrosa apoyado en ella.

—Claro—Dice Natsu con una sonrisa, estaba contento de tener a su amiga de vuelta al igual que ella.

Happy y Kero se quedaron atrás por un momento, se miraron sonriendo y luego los siguieron, se alegraban de que esos dos por fin se hayan reconciliado.

 ** _Continuara…_**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado :3...puede que mañana no suba capítulo, aunque todavía no es seguro, de aquí a mañana se verá :)  
**

 **¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**

 **¡RAIYU NO...JA NE! :D**


	9. C-9 Mi historia

**¡Cuarto capitulo de la maratón! :3**

 ***-*-*-*** **Una nueva oportunidad*-*-*-***

 ***-*-*-*** **(Remastered)*-*-*-***

 **Capítulo 9…Mi historia  
**

* * *

Caminaron por cerca de media hora hasta llegar a Clover, Natsu y Kagome se sentaron en unas rocas a conversar para recuperar el tiempo perdido mientras esperaban a los demás y Kero y Happy se habían puesto a jugar por ahí. Minutos más tarde los demás llegaron llevando a Kageyama -ya consciente- con ellos; la hanyou se acercó de inmediato a Erza, debía contarle algo que había estado pensando.

—¿Eso es lo que crees?—Pregunta Titania observando la flauta.

—Sí, estuve leyendo que Zeref encerró a algunos de sus demonios en objetos—Responde la ojidorada con las manos metidas en las mangas de su haori—Si ésta flauta es uno de ellos…

—Se liberará al tocar la melodía, entiendo—Dice Erza mirándola seria—Si ese es el caso entonces debemos destruirla.

—Eh…no creo que sea una buena idea—Comenta Kagome confundiéndola—No sabemos que podría suceder si intentáramos destruirla, podría tener un hechizo protector muy peligroso.

Erza analizó sus palabras, viéndolo de esa forma tenía razón, lo mejor era enviársela al consejo mágico en Era para se encargaran de ella. Sin previo aviso Kageyama corrió hacia ellas quitándoles la flauta para después correr al interior del bosque.

—Oh no si toca esa flauta todo estará perdido—Dice Kagome espantada.

—Tenemos que detenerlo ¡Andando!—Ordena Erza siendo seguida por el resto al bosque.

En el camino se separaron en equipos para tratar de encontrar al mago de las sombras más rápido, pero no hubieron resultados. Kagome intentó percibir su olor, pero se camuflaba con el olor a tierra mojada, que frustrante. Mientras tanto, Kageyama había llegado a un lugar desde el que podía verse perfectamente el edificio donde estaban reunidos los maestros de los gremios; desde allí se dispuso a tocar la flauta, pero algo dentro de él lo hizo dudar.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Eres un joven flautista?—Pregunta una voz llegando tras él.

Al darse la vuelta vio al maestro Makarov de pie sobre un tronco con las manos tras la espalda y una expresión bastante tranquila.

—Puede que no lo parezca, pero siempre eh disfrutado de la hermosa melodía de las flautas. Si no es mucha molestia ¿Podrías tocar algo para éste viejo?

Ante su petición Kageyama sonrió con disimulada malicia, si eso era lo que quería el anciano le concedería su último deseo…pero volvió a dudar, ¿Y si lo que habían dicho esas chicas era verdad? ¿Y si terminaba liberando a un monstruo que también acabaría con él?

De repente la flauta comenzó a brillar de un tono purpura quemando sus manos obligándolo a soltarla para después volar lejos de su alcance.

— **Esto es ridículo, no puedo creer que un cobarde como tú haya osado si quiera tocarme** —Habla la flauta sorprendiendo a ambos hombres— **Devorare las almas de todos ustedes comenzando por la tuya.**

La flauta comenzó a tocarse sola liberando un poder terrible. Desde lejos, los demás pudieron escuchar la tenebrosa melodía, ya era muy tarde. Sin pensarlo dos veces se reunieron y fueron corriendo hacia ese lugar. Al llegar el suelo comenzó a temblar y Lullaby se transformó en un monstruo gigantesco que cayó sobre el edificio de la reunión destruyéndolo por completo, suerte que los maestros ya habían salido al sentir tanta perturbación en el aire.

—Hay que detener a esa cosa—Dice Erza haciendo aparecer una espada en su mano.

—¿Detenerlo? ¿Ya viste su tamaño? Es enorme—Dice Lucy aterrada.

—Yo ya me eh enfrentado a cosas peores—Dice Kagome con una sonrisa desafiante haciendo tronar sus dedos, no podía evitar emocionarse en momentos como éste.

—Ya somos dos—Dice Natsu emocionado, ambos se miraron compartiendo una sonrisa emocionada.

—Ahora no estoy tan seguro de sentirme feliz porque estos dos se hayan arreglado—Dice Gray con una gotita anime resbalando por su cabeza.

Sin más demora los tres se lanzaron contra el monstruo mientras el maestro se preguntaba qué rayos estaban haciendo ellos ahí.

—Es una historia algo larga, se la contaremos luego—Dice Kero volando a un lado del maestro junto a Happy.

—Aye—Apoya el minino azul.

Volvieron a dirigir sus miradas hacia la pelea, el maestro estaba preocupado por lo que pudieran hacer esos tres juntos.

— **Raiyū no…**

— **Karyū no…**

 **—¡Tekken!—** Golpean al monstruo combinando sus ataques con el de Erza generando una inmensa explosión que cegó a todos por unos momentos.

Cuando pudieron ver bien los maestros se quedaron de piedra, los restos del edificio habían desaparecido junto con el demonio dejando un gran hoyo en el lugar, tenía el tamaño de un lago. Makarov se acercó a los tres comenzando a gritarles.

—¡Son unos irresponsables!—Grita hecho una furia—¡Miren lo que han hecho! ¡Han destruido todo el lugar y ahora no tenemos donde reunirnos!—Además de que el consejo le iba a enviar una queja escrita, de eso estaba seguro.

—Lo sentimos—Dicen los tres haciendo una profunda reverencia.

—Tu como siempre arruinando las cosas cabeza de flama.

—¿Cómo dijiste hielito?

—Tú me escuchaste ojos bizcos.

—Exhibicionista.

—Cabeza de carbón fundido.

—Cubo de hielo con patas.

—¿Acaso se están peleando?—Cuestiona Erza ante la obvia pelea.

—No, claro que no, son solo nuestros apodos amistosos ¿Verdad?—Dice Gray con una sonrisa falsa.

—Aye—Apoya Natsu del mismo modo.

—Me alegro de que se lleven tan bien para ponerse apodos—Dice la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa.

—" _Despierta Erza, es obvio su engaño_ "—Piensa Kagome con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Después de todo éste desastre emprendieron rumbo de regreso a casa, por desgracia no llevaban ni comida ni agua ya que la mochila de Kagome se perdió en la pelea por lo que no les quedó de otra que atravesar el caluroso desierto aguantando el hambre.

Pasado un tiempo, no sabiendo cuanto, todos estaban exhaustos, sus estómagos rugían creando una extraña sinfonía a capela en el amplio y silencioso desierto. La hanyou se acostó en el suelo sintiendo el sol abrasador quemar su piel expuesta -llevaba su haori atado en la cintura llevando solo un top negro que siempre usa debajo-, había logrado atar su cabello en un moño algo desordenado dejando dos mechones a los lados de su rostro. Natsu se acercó a ella preguntándose si aún respiraba ya que no se había movido ni un centímetro desde que se tiró al suelo.

—¿Aun vives?—Pregunta picándola con un dedo, Kero estaba sobre su cabeza con la legua afuera a causa del calor y la sed.

—Sí, ya deja de picarme—Responde la hanyou mirándolo con reproche, su estómago rugió a la par de el del pelirrosa—Tengo mucha hambre y muero de calor.

—Si…también yo—Dice Natsu con una expresión ensombrecida, ambos suspiraron.

—¿Cuánto faltará para llegar a casa?—Se pregunta Kero.

—Mucho—Responde Kagome sentándose, su cuerpo sudaba a mares…apenas llegara se daría un baño.

—¡Chicos!—Grita Happy volando hacia ellos—Encontré unos pescados—Dice feliz.

—¿Pescados?—Preguntan al unísono los otros tres para después mirarse.

Sintieron como de repente la energía volvía a ellos permitiéndoles levantarse y correr a donde el felino azul los guió. Llegaron a un lugar bastante amplio donde habitaban unos peces voladores; sabían que era muy común encontrarlos en lugares donde hace mucho calor…pero no sabían si eran comestibles. Para saber si era así capturaron uno y se lo dieron a Happy para que lo probara.

—Es asqueroso—Se queja Happy llorando en cascada.

—Y nuestra única esperanza de comer algo se esfumó—Dice Kagome agachando la cabeza con un aura depresiva.

—Pero si no comemos algo moriremos antes de llegar a Magnolia—Dice Lucy con pesar.

—Mmm…tal vez haya otra forma de comerlos. Atrapemos más—Propone Erza con una sonrisa optimista.

Y en efecto, quitándoles las escamas y cocinándolos al fuego resultaban comestibles. Ya en la noche, luego de comer, algunos se fueron a dormir quedando despiertos Natsu, Erza, Gray y Kagome, la última miraba al fuego tan metida en sus pensamientos que no escuchó cuando Erza la llamó unas cuantas veces.

—¡Kagome!—Exclama la pelirroja ya cansada de ser ignorada, la ojidorada reaccionó.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Eso debería preguntártelo yo, te llamé muchas veces pero no contestabas—Contesta cruzándose de brazos molesta.

—Lo lamento, es que…estaba recordando algunas cosas—Dice Kagome volviendo a mirar las llamas.

—¿Recordando cosas? ¿Cómo cuáles?—Pregunta Gray arrojando un leño al fuego, fue muy inteligente llevarse algo de madera antes de abandonar el bosque.

Pero ella no respondió, siguió mirando las llamas volviendo a perderse en sus memorias. Había recordado una ocasión en la que se había perdido, Miroku, Sango y Shippo la buscaron hasta encontrarla, mientras que Inuyasha…él había ido a buscar a Kikyo, como siempre. Ante ese recuerdo frunció el ceño, siendo honesta esas cosas ya no le causaban ningún dolor, pero si la hacían enfadar cada vez que llegaban a su mente. Al ver su repentina molestia Gray palideció.

—L-Lo siento, creo que no debí preguntar—Dice comenzando a sudar frío, estaba empezando a sentir una soga cerrándose alrededor de su cuello.

—¿Eh?—Dice Kagome sin comprender en un principio, pero después rió—No, no, no me moleste contigo—Dice agitando una mano como si espantara una mosca.

—¿A no? Entonces…¿Por qué el repentino enojo?—Pregunta el mago de hielo relajándose.

—Por algo que recordé es todo—Responde la ojidorada con una sonrisa.

—¿Y qué recordabas?—Repite Erza la pregunta de Gray.

—Algo que pasó hace mucho tiempo—Responde con algo de nostalgia—Mmm, ahora que lo pienso…nunca les eh contado nada acerca de mi vida antes de conocer a Raijin ¿Cierto?

—Ahora que lo dices…es verdad—Dice Natsu.

—Cierto, ¿Cómo fue que terminaste con ese dragón?—Pregunta Gray curioso.

—Bueno…antes de conocer a Raijin solía vivir en un templo con mi madre, mi abuelo y mi hermano menor, y aunque no lo crean eso era en otro mundo—Cuenta sorprendiendo al resto.

—¿Otro mundo?

Kagome asintió mirando a Natsu, luego buscó en su haori una pequeña bolsita de terciopelo roja que siempre llevaba a todos lados, de ella sacó uno de los amuletos que solía vender su abuelo.

—Este es uno de los amuletos que vendíamos en el templo, la esfera que cuelga de él es una réplica de una joya llamada la Perla de Shikon—Dice causando más intriga en ellos—La perla de Shikon era capaz de conceder cualquier deseo, aunque nunca concedía tu verdadero deseo. Pese a eso, muchos buscaban la perla para obtener poder, ya que con tan solo un fragmento tu poder podía aumentar varias veces. Pero había un hombre que deseaba la perla más que nadie, su nombre era Onigumo.

—¿Onigumo? Que nombre tan extraño—Comenta Natsu con aire distraído.

—Natsu, has silencio—Lo regaña la maga de re-equipamiento—Continúa—Mira a Kagome sonriendo con calma, ella asintió.

—Onigumo era un bandido que no podía moverse a causa de unas terribles quemaduras que tenía en todo el cuerpo.*

*Pero no solo quería apoderarse de la perla, también quería a la sacerdotisa que la protegía, y para ello llamó a cientos de espíritus malignos para que lo devoraran y así obtener y así obtener un nuevo cuerpo dando nacimiento a Naraku, quien engañó a la sacerdotisa para que sellara al hombre que amaba en un árbol matándola en el proceso. El nombre de esa sacerdotisa era Kikyo, y el del hombre era Inuyasha.

—¿Y qué pasó después de todo eso?—Pregunta Gray más intrigado ahora.

—Kikyo murió al poco tiempo, pero antes pidió que quemaran su cuerpo junto con la perla de Shikon—Responde Kagome mirando la falsa joya en su mano—Quinientos años más tarde yo nací con la Perla dentro de mi cuerpo. En mi cumpleaños número quince viajé a esa época de guerras a través de un pozo que había en el templo.*

*Cuando salí encontré a Inuyasha sellado en aquel árbol, en el que llevaba cincuenta años. Luego de liberarlo y que intentara matarme para quitarme la perla, ocurrió…un pequeño accidente.

—¿Un accidente?

—Un…cuervo se llevó la perla y se la tragó—Contesta un tanto nerviosa mirando a Erza—Cuando traté de recuperarla…la destruí…en…cientos de fragmentos que se dispersaron por todos lados—Agacha la cabeza apenada, aun se sentía un poco mal por aquello.

Natsu le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro, no había sido culpa suya.

—Sucedió al tratar de recuperarla, fue algo inevitable—Dice Erza comprensiva.

—Si…supongo que es verdad—Dice Kagome alzando la mirada de nuevo, eso mismo le había dicho Sango—Como sea. Luego de eso Inuyasha y yo emprendimos un viaje para recuperar los fragmentos, en el camino conocimos al Monje Miroku, a la exterminadora de monstruos Sango y su gatita Kirara y al pequeño zorrito mágico, Shippo.*

*En el transcurso del viaje terminé enamorándome de Inuyasha, pero él jamás dejó de pensar en Kikyo, y después de que fuese resucitada en un cuerpo hecho de barro y huesos por una bruja llamada Urasue…la buscaba cada vez que podía.

—" _Vaya…debió ser algo muy duro para ella_ "—Piensa Lucy haciéndose la dormida, había despertado justo cuando la hanyou había comenzado a contar su historia.

—Con el paso del tiempo Naraku se hizo con todos los fragmentos faltándole solo uno, el que se encontraba en el cuello del hermano menor de Sango, Kohaku, el cual lo mantenía con vida.

—Y al final Naraku terminó apoderándose de él—Dice Gray apoyando su cabeza en una mano.

—Así es, pero gracias a la creadora de la perla, la sacerdotisa Midoriko, Kohaku se salvó—Continúa la hanyou con una sonrisa—Al final logramos derrotar a Naraku y recuperar la perla, pero…pese a estar feliz por aquello…sentía una profunda tristeza en mi corazón, ya que Midoriko también había salvado a Kikyo de morir a causa de una herida muy grave. Al sentir mi tristeza Midoriko me ofreció empezar otra vez, y fue así que terminé aquí volviendo a tener cinco años, cosa que me sorprendió mucho a parte del hecho de que me transformó en hanyou—Lleva una mano a una de sus orejas.

—¿Quieres decir que antes eras humana?—Pregunta Natsu, Kagome asintió sonriéndole.

—¿Y qué pasó con la perla?—Pregunta Erza.

—La destruí—Responde la ojidorada con simpleza—La Perla de Shikon solo podía ser destruida cuando se pidiera el deseo correcto, por lo que desee que desapareciera para siempre.

Los tres la miraron en silencio, esa historia fue mejor que las que se usan para dormir a los niños.

—¿Saben algo? Si tuviera que pasar por todo aquello otra vez lo haría, si con eso puedo estar con ustedes en Fairy Tail otra vez—Dice la hanyou con una sonrisa brillante que le contagió a sus amigos.

Si…sin duda alguna volvería a pasar por todo aquello con tal de volver a Fairy Tail, de estar con su enorme familia. Los chicos también estaban muy felices tenerla con ellos, simplemente no podían imaginar un mundo donde ella no estuviera.

 ** _Continuara…_**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado :)...el jueves -último día de esta maratón- subiré dos capítulos, uno por el de ayer y el otro por el mismo jueves.**

 **¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**

 **¡RAIYU NO...JA NE! :D**


	10. C-10 El juicio de Erza

**¡Aquí está el quinto capítulo de la maratón! :3**

 **Aquí les dejo:**

 ***-*-*-*** **Una nueva oportunidad*-*-*-***

 ***-*-*-*** **(Remastered)*-*-*-***

 **Capítulo 10…El juicio de Erza  
**

* * *

En algún lugar, en una pequeña aldea, una mujer tendía la ropa recién lavada en una cuerda mientras llevaba un bebé en la espalda. Miró al cielo comenzando a pensar en mil cosas a la vez.

—" _Me pregunto si de verdad habrá regresado a su época como dijo Inuyasha_ "—Piensa volviendo a su trabajo tendiendo la ropa restante.

—¿Estás pensando en eso otra vez?—Pregunta su esposo sentado detrás de ella en una roca.

—No puedo evitarlo, desapareció tan repentinamente—Dice la castaña con tristeza—Ni si quiera pudimos despedirnos.

El monje suspiró, al igual que Sango él también estaba un poco preocupado por el paradero de Kagome, y aunque Inuyasha había dicho que había regresado a su época…algo le decía que no era así.

—Solo nos queda esperar que esté donde esté se encuentre bien y feliz—Cierra los ojos, tanto él como Sango eran conscientes del dolor tan grande que debía soportar la joven sacerdotisa, por eso esperaban que fuera feliz.

—Tienes razón—Dice Sango con una sonrisa—¿Podrías llevar a Himawari un rato? Quiero ir a ver como siguen Komori y Takeshi.

—Claro—Miroku se levanta y va hacia su esposa tomando a su hija para que pudiera ir a ver a los pequeños resfriados—Por cierto, ¿Shippo no llega hoy?—Pregunta siguiéndola.

—Cuando se fue dijo que llegaría en la noche.

En otra parte de la aldea, en una alta colina se hallaba cierto hanyou sentado con las manos metidas en las mangas de su haori; el viento soplaba con algo de fuerza. Ése lugar era su favorito en toda la aldea, podía sentarse ahí por horas admirando el paisaje en completa calma.

—¿En qué piensas?—Pregunta su esposa sentándose junto a él.

—En muchas cosas—Responde mirándola por el rabillo del ojo por un segundo volviendo a mirar el paisaje.

—¿Y Kagome es una de ellas?—Pregunta Kikyo dando en el clavo, lejos de estar molesta estaba muy tranquila, ella también se preguntaba por la miko del futuro de vez en cuando.

Inuyasha no respondió, y no hacía falta, ella ya conocía la respuesta.

—Quiero pensar que está en su época junto a su familia, pero…

—Algo dentro de ti dice que no es así. A mí me pasa lo mismo—Dice la sacerdotisa mirando los arboles alrededor—Desapareció de una forma muy repentina junto con el pozo y desde entonces nada ha sucedido—Mira en una dirección fija, seguramente a donde solía estar el pozo—A pesar de eso, algo me dice que está bien, incluso puede…que la veamos pronto.

—¿Verla?—Pregunta Inuyasha confundido.

—No lo sé, es solo un presentimiento—Responde Kikyo igual de confundida.

No tenía idea de la razón, pero desde hacía algún tiempo había estado teniendo aquel pensamiento, sentía que en cualquier momento se haría realidad. Inuyasha la miró en silencio, ojala fuera cierto, quería asegurarse de que la persona a la que una vez juró proteger estaba sana y salva.

 ** _*-*-*-*_** ** _Remastered*-*-*-*_**

Al día siguiente habían reanudado su viaje. Kagome estaba algo nerviosa ya que esa noche sería luna nueva y si eran atacados por lo que sea no podría luchar…ahora entendía la impotencia que sentía Inuyasha en aquellos momentos.

Tras unas horas llegaron a un pueblo, en un principio estaban felices porque era posible que les dieran algo de comer para seguir su viaje a Magnolia, pero sus esperanzas se vinieron abajo cuando se dieron cuenta de que era un pueblo fantasma…¿Por qué la vida se esmeraba en hacerlos sufrir?

—Propongo que nos separemos, tal vez encontremos algo—Dice el maestro recibiendo asentimientos de parte de sus hijos.

Buscaron por todos lados, pero no había rastros de personas, de hecho, parecía que no hubiera estado habitado en mucho tiempo.

—Muero de hambre—Dice Kagome con las manos en el estómago, ya era más de medio día—Si no como algo ahora moriré de inanición.

De repente escuchó ruido cerca; con sigilo se acercó a una casa que tenía la ventana abierta, se asomó y se encontró con el idiota de Natsu acompañado por los felinos alados, le habían dado un buen susto.

—¿Se puede saber que están haciendo ahí dentro?—Cuestiona apoyándose en el alfeizar de la ventana con una ceja alzada.

—Buscamos algo de comer—Responde Salamander abriendo una despensa, estaba vacía como todo lo demás.

—Dudo que en un lugar tan desolado como éste haya algo de comer—Dice Kagome apoyando su cabeza en una mano—Salgan de ahí, vayamos con el maestro.

—Si—Dicen los tres con pesar.

Una vez salieron se reunieron con el maestro y los demás en el centro del pueblo.

—¿Pudieron encontrar algo?—Pregunta Makarov con las manos en la espalda.

—No, el lugar está completamente vacío—Dice Lucy con pesar.

—Entiendo. Yo si encontré algo bastante interesante—Dice el maestro mirando al suelo.

—Esto…parecen los restos de un círculo mágico—Dice Kagome agachándose para ver mejor la brillante línea roja.

—Tal parece que los habitantes dejaron esto aquí y se marcharon, eso es lo que pienso—Dice el maestro.

De repente todo comenzó a temblar. Todos fueron a la zona alta hecha de rocas que rodeaba el pueblo que ante sus ojos se transformó en monstruos.

—¿Qué significa esto?—Se pregunta Lucy pasmada, un monstruo estuvo a punto de comérsela, pero Gray la salvó alejándola de ahí.

—Es un hechizo de transformación, pero ¿Por qué los habitantes del pueblo dejarían algo así?—Se pregunta Kagome volando sobre los monstruos siendo cargada por Kero.

—No estoy seguro, pero si tengo una cosa clara—Dice Natsu volando cerca cargado por Happy, sus ojos brillaban y había comenzado a babear—Si derrotamos a éstos monstruos podremos comer algo ¡Andando Happy!

—Aye—El felino azul vuela hacia los monstruos.

—Es verdad, nosotros también vamos Kero—Dice Kagome sonriente.

—Aye—Dice Kero siguiendo a su hermano a la batalla.

Entre todos destruyeron a los monstruos, los picaron en pedacitos para asarlos y comérselos…esa si había sido una buena comida, y aun tenían para comer en la cena. Gracias a esa comida sus energías estaban completamente restauradas, por lo que podrían caminar todo el día y toda la noche si era necesario hasta llegar a Magnolia. Al anochecer acamparon en una cueva formada por unas rocas; ninguno podía dejar de mirar a Kagome.

—¿Quieren dejar de mirarme de esa forma? Están comenzando a ponerme nerviosa—Dice la ahora humana mirándolos con sus ojos marrones.

—¿Qué…fue lo que te pasó?—Pregunta Gray lo que pasaba por la mente de todos.

—Durante las noches de luna nueva pierdo mis poderes y me convierto en humana, es algo muy normal—Responde encogiéndose de hombros—Deben prometer que no le dirán a nadie de esto.

—¿Por qué?—Pregunta Natsu alzando una ceja.

—Porque recuerden que la capacidad de los demás en el gremio para guardar secretos es del tamaño de una mota de polvo, además…Laxus es el que menos debe enterarse de esto—Responde sintiendo un escalofrío en su espina dorsal.

Ella y el chico rubio habían tenido una pelea tiempo atrás para probar fuerzas y eso, y bueno…digamos que las cosas no salieron muy bien que digamos para el Dragón Slayer de segunda generación. Si llegaba a enterarse del momento de debilidad de la hanyou aprovecharía para vengarse.

—Ese es un buen punto—Dice Erza mirando hacia un punto desconocido.

—Descuida, tu secreto está a salvo con nosotros—Dice Lucy con una sonrisa.

—De acuerdo, confío en ustedes—Dice Kagome devolviéndole la sonrisa.

El maestro sonrió, estaba muy feliz de que esa chica encontrara personas en las cuales confiar, y no solo eso, también estaba feliz porque ella y Natsu volvían a ser unidos como antes. Después de tres largos y agotadores días llegaron a Magnolia. Luego de ir al gremio a saludar se fue cada quien a su casa, necesitaban un buen descanso y un baño.

 ** _*-*-*-*_** ** _Remastered*-*-*-*_**

Esto era malo, no comprendían muy bien lo que estaba pasando, solo podían ver como los guardias del consejo mágico y aquel concejero se llevaban a Erza.

¿Que qué paso? Retrocedamos un poquito, a un par de horas más o menos. Kagome estaba en casa de Natsu ayudándolo arreglar su desorden, cuando de repente el chico empezó a insinuar que quería pelear contra la maga de re-equipamiento.

—Que ni siquiera se te ocurra—Dice guardando las sabanas limpias en el armario.

—¿Por qué no? Ya la vencimos una vez—Dice Natsu haciendo un puchero.

—Exacto, la vencimos porque peleamos juntos y no era tan fuerte como lo es ahora—Dice la hanyou señalándolo con un dedo y el ceño fruncido—Si te enfrentas a ella tu solo y le pides que no se contenga podría matarte—Se cruza de brazos.

—Eso no lo sabemos, yo también me eh vuelto fuerte en estos seis años—Dice el pelirrosa volteando a mirar a otro lado inflando las mejillas cual niño regañado, Kagome suspiró.

—¿Sabes qué? Haz lo que quieras, solo recuerda que no asistiré a tu funeral—Le da la espalda molesta, allá él y su deseo de suicidio.

Tras terminar de limpiar el terrible desorden fueron en busca de la maga de re-equipamiento, al igual que Kagome los mininos estaban en total desacuerdo con que el pelirrosa peleara con ella, pero el chico no los escuchó y siguió con su idea hasta encontrar a la pelirroja saliendo de la pastelería.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Natsu la retó a una pelea y, como ya se sabía, le pidió que no se contuviera. Ya estaban listos para pelear, Erza le había dejado el pastel que había comprado a Kagome y se había puesto su armadura de la rueda del cielo, Natsu por su lado estaba envuelto en llamas.

—¡Deténganse ahí!—Oyen gritar a alguien entre la multitud que se había reunido para ver la pelea.

Era un consejero enviado desde Era junto con unos guardias.

—Erza Scarlet, estás bajo arresto por el disturbio ocasionado en Clover—Dice el consejero al tiempo que los guardias apresaban a la pelirroja haciéndola desaparecer su armadura.

Sin decir nada más los guardias comenzaron a caminar llevándose a Erza. Natsu quiso detenerlos, pero uno de los guardias lo golpeó con fuerza haciéndolo caer al suelo, Kagome se acercó a él para ver si estaba bien.

—Y eso fue lo que paso—Termina de contar la hanyou mirando al maestro.

—Ya me imaginaba que esto pasaría—Dice Makarov serio.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? Debemos ir a sacarla de ahí—Dice Natsu alzando un puño.

—Ustedes no harán absolutamente nada—Dice el maestro mirando al pelirrosa de forma severa.

—Pero maestro, Erza está siendo acusada de algo que no hizo sola—Dice Kagome.

—¡Dije que no! Ya es suficiente que se hayan llevado a Erza, no permitiré que también los encarcelen a ustedes por hacer una estupidez—Dice Makarov levantándose en la silla apoyando sus manos en el escritorio—Ahora váyanse, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, y más les vale no pensar si quiera en ir a Era.

Sin más opción que obedecer ambos salieron de la oficina reuniéndose con Kero y Happy, luego salieron del gremio, el pelirrosa hecho una furia, no podía creer que el maestro decidiera quedarse sentado sin hacer nada. Kagome por su parte estaba pensativa, estaba muy segura de que el consejo sabía que Erza no había sido la única responsable de semejante destrucción, entonces ¿Por qué solo se la llevaron a ella?...aquí había gato encerrado.

—Natsu, aun después de lo que dijo el maestro ¿Piensas ir?—Cuestiona haciéndolo detenerse en seco, parecía sudar.

—N-No ¿Cómo crees?, si lo desobedezco recibiré **el castigo** —Se estremece de solo pensarlo.

—Oh…es una lástima, porque habría ido contigo—Dice la hanyou fingiendo desilusión, él volteó a mirarla.

—¿Lo estás diciendo en serio?

—Nunca eh hablado tan en serio en toda mi vida.

Se quedaron mirando en silencio por un momento, Natsu la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados preguntándose si sería una trampa, ya le había hecho esa treta una vez y no estaba dispuesto a caer de nuevo…pero si lo pensaba bien, cuando se trataba de sus amigos ella jamás jugaba de esa forma.

—Sí, aún tengo pensado ir—Dice convencido de que no era una trampa.

—Bien, entonces démonos prisa—Dice Kagome con una sonrisa comenzando a correr a su casa seguida de Kero, primero lo primero, buscar provisiones para varios días.

El pelirrosa también sonrió y no tardó en seguirla.

Tres días más tarde con Erza. La pelirroja era llevada por los pasillos al salón del juicio; en el camino se encontró con uno de los miembros del consejo, un joven de más o menos su edad, cabello azul y una marca roja en uno de sus ojos oscuros. Lo reconoció, era…

—Siegrain—Dice sorprendida.

—Me alegro de que aún me recuerdes—Dice el peliazul con una sonrisa calmada.

—¿Cómo podría olvidar…al hermano de Jellal?

—Jellal…es terrible lo que pasó con él—Comenta mirando hacia el exterior.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Por nada en especial, solo quería ver como estabas—Contesta volviendo a mirarla metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina blanca—También venía a decirte que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, éste juicio es simplemente para calmar a la gente que se queja sobre lo que ocurrió en Clover.

—Eso quiere decir que…

—Que regresarás a casa apenas todo esto termine, así que tranquila. Nos vemos adentro.

Y dicho eso se marchó dejando a Erza un poco más calmada. Mientras tanto en otra parte. Los Dragón Slayers ya habían llegado; con sigilo casi ninja se adentraron en el edificio donde se llevaría a cabo el juicio. Al llegar frente a la sala Kagome se encargó de noquear a los guardias que custodiaban la puerta.

—Bien, éste es el plan—Dice Natsu sacando dos pelucas rojas de su bolso—Nos disfrazaremos de Erza y entraremos para crear confusión, luego la sacamos de ahí y nos vamos—Dice con una sonrisa confiada.

—Eh…antes de poner en marcha tu "brillante" plan veamos que pasa ¿Si?—Propone la Reina con una gotita anime resbalando por su cabeza.

—Eso, eso—Apoyan Kero y Happy asintiendo.

—De acuerdo—Dice el pelirrosa guardando las pelucas.

Con mucho cuidado abrieron la gran puerta lo suficiente para poder ver adentro sin ser atrapados, tenían una visión perfecta de la maga de re-equipamiento y los miembros del consejo en la tribunal.

—Erza Scarlet, se te acusa del disturbio ocurrido en Clover hace diez días—Dice el presidente del consejo leyendo los cargos—Tras una amplia discusión sobre el tema, te declaramos…inocente.

Ante la declaración todos los presentes comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellos. Kagome, Natsu y los felinos suspiraron aliviados, esa era una buena noticia.

Tal y como habían entrado salieron de ahí sin ser vistos, no valía la pena causar ninguna clase de alboroto.

—Menos mal, por un segundo creí que tendríamos que usar tu idea—Dice Kagome sentándose a la orilla del río metiendo los pies en el agua, ya se encontraban en el bosque muy lejos de Era.

—Era una idea muy buena—Defiende Natsu su brillante plan sentándose junto a ella.

—" _Si claro, lo que tú digas_ "—Piensa Kagome con sarcasmo, Kero y Happy se habían puesto a jugar en el agua.

El silencio se hizo entre ellos, pero no era un silencio incómodo. La hanyou observaba a los gatos alados jugar con una sonrisa, a veces le recordaban tanto a Shippo.

—¿Los extrañas?—Pregunta Natsu de repente, desde hacía rato quería hacerle esa pregunta, ella lo miró confundida—Me refiero a tus amigos en ese otro mundo.

—…Mentiría si dijera que no—Responde la ojidorada mirando al cielo con una sonrisa nostálgica—Sin embargo ustedes se parecen tanto en ocasiones que casi siento que están aquí. Por ejemplo, Gray y tú se parecen mucho a Inuyasha y a Koga, se pelean cada vez que se ven, Erza y Lucy son parecidas a Sango, son tranquilas pero cuidado cuando si las haces enojar. Tus discusiones con Happy se parecen a las que Inuyasha tenía con Shippo, siempre discutiendo por cualquier tontería—Al escuchar esa parte el pelirrosa rió nervioso—Gildarts es igual a Miroku, un mujeriego pervertido, y el maestro es igual a la anciana Kaede, siempre da buenos consejos—La ojidorada lleva su mirada hacia los gatitos que ya estaban todos empapados—Gracias a todos esos parecidos siento que ellos están aquí conmigo y no me siento sola—Mira al pelirrosa con una gran sonrisa que él le devolvió.

Se quedaron ahí un rato más y después siguieron su camino de regreso a casa, debían llegar antes que Erza, de lo contrario el maestro no los dejaría en paz.

—" _Kagome, tu nunca estarás sola, eso te lo prometo_ "—Piensa Natsu con una sonrisa caminando detrás de ella.

Eso era verdad, mientras estuviera en Fairy Tail jamás estaría sola, porque eran su familia y siempre estarían viendo por ella esté donde esté.

 ** _Continuara…_**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado :3...de nuevo me disculpo por los posibles errores, iba a corregir los capítulos hoy pero estuve ocupada todo el día :/  
**

 **¿Que tal les parecio la primera escena del cap.? Cinco hijos...Miroku y Sango no perdieron el tiempo 7w7...xD**

 **¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**

 **¡RAIYU NO...JA NE! :D**


End file.
